Always
by Balko94
Summary: Meine Hoffnungen fürs Staffelfinale, Spoiler!
1. Chapter 1

**Ich hoffe das Finale geht wenigstens ungefähr in diese Richtung, ansonsten werde ich es mir nicht ansehen und auch nicht "Undead Again" sowie den Rest der Serie. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Ach ja, Castle gehört leider nicht mir, sondern diesem inzwischen durchgedrehten Irren namens Andrew Marlowe.**

Castle saß in seinem Büro und versuchte zu schreiben. Seit Wochen fiel ihm dies ziemlich schwer und nichts was er tat, konnte daran etwas ändern. Seitdem er herausgefunden hatte, dass Beckett ihm für sieben Monate angelogen hatte und er daher (fälschlicherweise) vermutete, dass sie seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte, war sein Gehirn leer, zumindest was Ideen bezüglich den Abenteuern von Nikki und Rook anging, da er ständig sich selbst und Beckett vor seinen inneren Augen sah. Entweder schrieb er Nikki absichtlich als verlogen und unsympathisch oder kam den Tränen nahe, wenn er schrieb wie Nikki und Rook sich näher kamen. Seine Mutter hatte recht gehabt: Liebe konnte man nicht durch einen Schalter einfach ausstellen. Nachts träumte er immer noch von sich und Kate als ein Paar, von einer gemeinsamen Zukunft, einer perfekten Hochzeit, Kindern, gemeinsames alt werden. Morgens musste er sich zwingen aufzustehen und in die Welt zu treten, in der all dies niemals passieren würde, in eine Welt in der Beckett ihn nicht liebte. Manchmal wünschte er sich einfach ins Koma zu fallen und für den Rest seines Lebens in einer Traumwelt zu leben, in der er glücklich sein konnte. Auf der anderen Seite versuchte er so wenig wie möglich zu schlafen, um nicht wieder in diese Welt eintauchen zu müssen, denn immer wenn er wieder aus ihr gerissen wurde, wurde die Sache um so schmerzhafter.

Auf einmal betrat eine missmutige Alexis den Raum. „Welche Laus ist dir den über die Leber gelaufen?", fragte er seine Tochter vorsichtig.

Alexis setzte sich auf einen der Stühle vor Castles Tisch und atmete betroffen aus. „Mom hat angerufen. Sie hat für die Abschlussfeier der High School abgesagt. Für meine Abschlussfeier, bei der eine Rede halten werde!", brach es auf einmal aus ihr heraus. Mit jedem Wort wurde sie lauter.

Castle seufzte und schaute kurz nach unten, bevor er seine Arbeit speicherte und den Laptop schloss. „Alexis, schau mich an", sagte er und blickte wieder nach oben. Alexis gehorchte und schaute ihrem Vater in die Augen, unter denen sich immer breitere Ringe breit machten. „Zerbreche dir bitte nicht darüber den Kopf ob deine Mutter kommen wird oder nicht, sie ist auch schon nicht zu deinem achtzehnten Geburtstag gekommen und es war trotzdem ein wunderbarer Tag, oder etwa nicht?"

Castle lächelte und Alexis erwiderte das bereits leicht gezwungene Lächeln ihres Vaters mit einem noch gezwungeneren. „Ich weiß Dad, aber sie ist meiner Mutter. Sie sollte bei solchen Sachen dabei sein oder wenigstens Anteil nehmen, selbst wenn ihr nicht mehr verheiratet seit. Verdammt noch einmal, deine Freunde auf dem Revier sind ein größerer Teil meines Lebens und nicht nur weil ich mit ihnen zusammenarbeite. Lanie, Beckett, Ryan, Esposito, sie alle haben mir persönlich zum Geburtstag gratuliert und mir etwas geschenkt, was habe ich von meiner Mutter bekommen? Einen Anruf und eine Glückwunschkarte mit einem Check zum shoppen! Und nun bei der Abschlussfeier wird sie wieder nicht da sein, sie wusste nicht einmal, dass ich von Stanford angenommen wurde, da sie meine SMS nicht gelesen hat. In der Gerichtsmedizin haben mir fast alle gratuliert, selbst Personen mit denen ich sonst nichts zu tun habe. Das ist einfach nicht fair", beschwerte sich Alexis.

Castle stand auf und ging zu seiner Tochter, die den Tränen nahe war. Castle zog sie zu sich und streichelte ihr über den Rücken. „Ich weiß mein Schatz, ich weiß. Es tut mir wirklich leid für dich. Versuch einfach es zu ignorieren und einfach deinen großen Tag zu genießen, okay?"

„Okay", schluchzte Alexis in das Hemd ihres Vater.

Dieser streichelte ihren Rücken, als auf einmal ihre Handys klingelten. „Beckett", stellte Castle fest.

„Lanie", erwiderte Alexis. Sie nahmen die Anrufen entgegen und notierte sich die Adresse des Tatorts.

* * *

Wenig später fanden sich Vater und Tochter an einem Tatort im Madison Square Garden ein. Während Alexis sofort zu Lanie sprintete, begab sich Castle auf die Suche nach Beckett, die gleich darauf eintraf. „Tag, Castle, schon lange da?", begrüßte sie ihn.

Seit Wochen brachte keiner von beiden dem anderen einen Kaffee und dies sorgte nun, mal wieder, dafür, dass es ein wenig peinlich zwischen ihnen wurde. „Nein nicht einmal eine Minute", antwortete er.

Die beiden betraten den Tatort. Castle hätte ihn auch ohne Beckett betreten können, die meisten Officers in diesem Revier kannten ihn eh schon und seine Tochter hatte einen Ausweis der Gerichtsmedizin, trotzdem hatte er auf seine Partnerin gewartet. „Morgen Beckett, Castle", begrüßte sie Esposito, der bereits auf sie wartete, „unser Opfer ist ein Bandenmitglied, einer der Westies, sein Name ist Mick O'Hara."

„Die Leiche wurde von zwei Joggern entdeckt", fügte Ryan dem Report seines Partner hinzu.

Beckett nickte kurz und kniete sich zu Lanie hinunter, die die Leiche untersuchte. „Er ist mit einer Handfeuerwaffe erschossen worden, neun Millimeter würde ich sagen. Die Kugel hat ihn aus nächster Nähe abgefeuert, es gibt leichte Rückstände von Schmauchspuren an der Schusswunde", berichtete diese.

„Todeszeitpunkt?", fragte Beckett.

„Vermutlich fünf Uhr diesen Morgen. Dies ist allerdings nicht der Tatort", Lanie bedeutete Alexis die Leiche einmal etwas zu drehen, „ein glatter Durchschuss, aber es gibt hier keinerlei Blutspuren. Der Mörder muss die Leiche hier abgelegt haben."

„Jamaikaner oder Mexikaner?", fragte Castle auf einmal, als Beckett wieder aufgestanden war.

„Wie bitte?", fragte dieser verwirrt.

„Die Westies liegen doch gerade mit dieser jamaikanischen Straßengang im Clinch und die Bande von diesem Vales will beide Banden vertreiben, also wer war von den beiden war es?", erläuterte er.

„Keine Ahnung, aber eine gute Idee sich auf die beiden anderen Gangs zu konzentrieren. Espo, ich will die gesamte Geschichte des Opfers. Ryan, versuchen Sie Zeugen zu finden, die gesehen haben, wie die Leiche hier abgeladen wurde", befahl sie. „Castle und ich werden die Familie benachrichtigen."

Ryan und Esposito verschwanden, während sich Castle und Beckett auf dem Wagen zu Becketts Wagen machten. „Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte er auf einmal aus dem Nichts.

„Gut, warum?", antwortete sie verwirrt.

„Na ja, übermorgen ist Montgomerys Todestag und in nicht einmal einer Woche jährt sich der Tag an dem Sie beinahe gestorben wären. Ich hätte gedacht, dass Sie dies mehr bedrücken würde", erklärte er.

Beckett seufzte und stützte sich gegen ihr Auto. „Ich versuche es zu ignorieren Castle. Ich werde in zwei Tagen an Montgomerys Grab gehen und seine Familie besuchen, aber ansonsten mache ich mir keine Gedanken, ansonsten würde es mich die ganze Zeit über verfolgen. Wenn Sie wollen können Sie übrigens mitkommen, zum Grab und zu den Montgomerys meine ich."

„Ich werde es mir überlegen", antwortete mit einem leichten Grinsen. Die beiden stiegen in den Wagen und fuhren zum Revier.

* * *

Einige Zeit später saßen sie im Aufenthaltsraum und unterhielten sich mit den Eltern ihres Opfers. „Es tut uns sehr leid Mr und Mrs O'Hara", sagte Beckett mit einer einfühlsamen Stimme.

„Danke sehr, Detective", schluchzte Mrs O'Hara, die immer noch weinte. Ihr Ehemann hatte seinen Arm um sie gelegt.

„Wissen Sie wer Ihrem Sohn so etwas antun würde?", fragte Beckett vorsichtig.

Mr O'Hara schüttelte den Kopf. „Seit der im Gefängnis war, war er irgendwie anders. Er ist dort damals dieser Bande, den Westies, beigetreten. Nach seinem achtzehnten Geburtstag ist er von Zuhause weggegangen und auch nicht mehr zur Schule gegangen. Wahrscheinlich war es irgendjemand aus seiner Bande oder von einer dieser anderen Straßengangs", erklärte er.

Castle und Beckett nickten beide verständnisvoll. „Wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen oder Fragen haben, hier ist meine Karte", sagte Beckett und überreichte Mr O'Hara ihre Karte. Dieser bedankte sich und half seiner Frau auf. Nachdem sie sich von Castle und Beckett verabschiedet hatten, verließen die beiden das Revier.

Castle und Beckett verließen den Aufenthaltsraum und gingen in den Konferenzraum, in dem das White Board aufgestellt war. „Also was haben Sie bisher?", fragte Gates, als die beiden sich gerade erst hingesetzt hatten.

„Bisher wissen wir nur, dass unser Toter Mick O'Hara heißt, fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt ist und Mitglied der Westies war. Er wurde aus nächster Nähe mit einer Neunmillimeter erschossen und dann im Park abgelegt", berichtete Beckett.

„Und wir wissen jetzt auch, dass er bereits zweimal im Knast war", verkündete Esposito, der eine Akte schwingenden in den Raum kam. „Mit vierzehn wurde er wegen Ladendiebstahls verhaftet und zu einem Jahr Haft verurteilt, da er den Besitzer der Tankstelle, die er angegriffen hatte, zusammengeschlagen hatte und später versucht hatte einen der verhaftenden Polizisten mit einem Messer zu verletzten. Im Knast wurde er Mitglied der Westies. Mit achtzehn rannte er von Zuhause weg und wurde zu einem Streetkid, für mehrere Monate war er daraufhin unter Beobachtung des Jugendamtes. Vor vier Jahren wurde er dann wegen Drogenhandels verhaftet und zu drei Jahren verurteilt, seit einem Jahr ist er wieder auf freiem Fuß und er wurde seitdem vom Drogendezernat überwacht. Ihr Unterlagen habe ich bereits angefordert, bisher aber keine Antwort", berichtete er.

„Also keine Spur zum Täter?" Es war sofort klar, dass Gates' Frage rhetorisch gemeint war, ihr Gesicht verriet alles. Und alle Anwesenden wussten, dass sie am liebsten Castle genau dafür verantwortlich gemacht hätte, aber zu dessen Glück gab es keinen einzigen Grund dafür.

„Ich hätte da vielleicht was", sagte Ryan, der seinen Kopf in den Raum steckte und den anderen bedeutete ihm zu folgen. Sie gingen in den Raum zwischen dem Captain-Büro und dem Konferenzraum, dem Videoraum. „Ich habe mir die Aufnahmen der Verkehrkameras rund um den Madison Square Garden besorgt, so um die Todeszeit. Um etwa 5:30 sieht man im Norden des Parkes, das hier." Ryan ließen den Film zurück spulen und drückte auf Play.

Ein Wagen, ein etwas älteres Model von Ford, hielt vor einem Weg in den Park. Zwei Männer stiegen aus und versicherten sich, dass niemand ihnen folgte. Daraufhin öffnete der Fahrer den Kofferraum und die beiden holten eine Plane heraus, die die richtige Größe hatte um einen Leiche darin zu verstecken. Wenig später kehrten sie um Wagen zurück, legten die nun leere Plane wieder in den Kofferraum und fuhren davon.

„Wissen wir wem der Wagen gehört?", fragte Beckett.

„Der Wagen gehört einem gewissen Cole Maddox, wohnhaft in Brooklyn. Das hier ist seine Adresse." Ryan überreichte Beckett einen Zettel mit den Informationen. „Ich habe das Video ins Labor geschickt, damit wir einen besseren Blick auf die Gesichter bekommen", fügte er noch hinzu.

Die Beckett bedankte sich bei ihm und bedeutete Castle mit ihr zu kommen, sie wollten Maddox einen Besuch abstatten. Doch dann klingelte Castles Telefon. „Ja", antwortete er.

„Wir müssen uns unterhalten." Die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung hätte Castle überall erkannt, es war Mr Smith. Er bedeutete Beckett, dass er diesen Anruf führen musste und zog sich in eine Ecke des Reviers zurück.

„Was wollen Sie?"

„Ihre Partnerin hat Mist gebaut."

„In wie fern? Hat sie den Fall etwa wieder angerührt?" Nein, das konnte nicht sein, dachte er sich. Beckett hätte ihm, obwohl sie sich in letzter Zeit etwas kälter ihm gegenüber benommen hatte, davon erzählt, hoffe er zumindest.

„Nein, sie hat den Fall nicht wieder angerührt. Aber sie Cesar Vales gedroht, den vielleicht größten Fehler den sie jemals hätte machen können."

„Wie meinen Sie das?" Castle fing leicht an zu schwitzen. Cesar Vales, der Kopf einer mexikanischen Bande, gegen die er zusammen mit Ethan Slaughter ermittelt hatte, den Beckett gedroht hatte, dass das NYPD ihn auf den Fersen bleiben würde und ihm nahe gelegt hatte, die Stadt so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Damals fand er es ziemlich heiß, jetzt einfach nur noch dumm.

„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht so erklären, wir müssen uns treffen. Der selbe Ort wie beim letzten Mal, in einer halben Stunde."

„Tut mir leid, aber wir haben einen aktuellen Fall und ich kann hier nicht einfach weg."

„Ihr Fall hat mit dem zu tun, was ich Ihnen zu sagen habe, Mr Castle."

„Okay, ich versuche so schnell wie möglich zu kommen. Geht es in einer Stunde?"

„Einverstanden, kommen Sie nicht zu spät." Smith hatte aufgelegt.

Castle kehrte etwas unsicher zu Beckett zurück, die vor dem Aufzug wartete. Das etwas bleiche Gesicht ihres Partners entging ihr nicht. Ihr Gehirn sprang sofort zur schlimmsten aller Vermutungen. „Castle was ist? Geht es Alexis gut?", fragte sie bestürzt.

„Es geht mir gut, ähm, ich muss gleich weg, ein wichtiges Meeting", antwortete er leicht geistesabwesend. „Warum sollte es Alexis schlecht gehen?", fragte er verwirrt, nachdem die beiden in den Aufzug gestiegen waren.

„Sie waren auf einmal so bleich und ich hatte Angst, nun ja, dass Alexis etwas passiert sein könnte", erklärte Beckett.

„Nein, ihr geht es gut. Aber sagen Sie ihr nicht, dass Sie sich Sorgen um sie machen, egal worum es geht, derzeit reagiert sie nicht gerade sehr gut auf so etwas."

„Warum denn das?" Beckett runzelte verwundert die Stirn.

„Meredith hat für ihre Abschlussfeier abgesagt und sie ist ziemlich geknickt, dass meine Freunde hier, also einschließlich Ihnen, davon weiß und sie bereits zu Stanford beglückwünscht hat, ihre eigene Mutter die SMS mit dieser Nachricht nicht einmal gelesen hat", erläuterte er.

„Das meinen Sie nicht ernst?", fragte Beckett entsetzt. Castle schaute sie verwirrt an. „Ich meine, die Sache mit Meredith. Verdammt noch einmal, sie ist Alexis Mutter, ich weiß, ich kenne sie nicht und sie ist Ihre Ex-Frau, deshalb bekommen Sie das hier jetzt nicht in den Hals …" Bevor sie abschließen konnte, wurde sie unterbrochen.

„Beruhigen Sie sich Beckett, ich verstehe schon, Sie sind entsetzt, ich kann es verstehen, ich war es auch", sagte er mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, etwas was er schon lange nicht mehr getan hatte. Beckett erwiderte das Lächeln und beruhigte sich wieder.

* * *

Die Fahrt zum Apartment von Maddox verlief ruhig. Als die beiden Ermittler vor diesem standen, fing Beckett an, an die Tür zu klopfen. „Mr. Maddox, Detective Beckett, NYPD."

Kaum hatte Beckett diese Wörter gesagt, hörten sie hinter der Tür Geschirr klirren und schnelle Schritte, von der Tür weg. Castle und Beckett schauten sich an und ihre Blicke sagten eindeutig: „Denkst Du das, was ich denke?" Beide nickten und schon trat Beckett die Tür ein und zog ihre Waffe.

„NYPD, keine Bewegung!", rief sie, als Maddox gerade aus dem Fenster auf die Feuertreppe kletterte. Beckett rannte zum Fenster, nur um zu sehen, wie Maddox von der Feuertreppe drei Stockwerke tief in eine Seitengasse sprang, ohne sich dabei zu verletzten. Er rannte davon, wobei er Beckett noch einen hasserfüllten Blick zu warf. „Verdammt!", fluchte sie. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr gehabt Maddox zu verfolgen.

„Der Kerl ist eindeutig ein Waffennarr", stellte Castle fest, als er die verschiedenen Handfeuerwaffe auf dem Küchentisch bemerkte.

„Und ein Kriegsveteran", bemerkte Beckett und zeigte Castle die Sammlung von Orden, die auf einem Regal neben dem Fenster standen.

„Wow, zweimal Purple Heart und dann noch den Silver Star, der Kerl war mal ein Held."

„Sie haben doch nicht etwa Respekt vor ihm Castle?", fragte Beckett entsetzt.

„Nicht vor seiner anscheinend neuen Tätigkeit als Mann fürs Grobe, aber als Soldat. Sie wissen hoffentlich wofür diese Orden alle stehen Beckett, der Kerl war mal ein Held. Den Silver Star bekommt man nicht ohne Grund, fragen Sie einmal Esposito."

„Ich habe gedacht, er hätte selbst den Silver Star", meinte Beckett.

Castle schüttelte den Kopf. „_Nur_ den Bronze Star, was auch schon bedeutet, dass er ein Held ist."

Beckett schaute Castle schnippisch fragend an. „Wir sollten die Spurensicherung rufen", sagte sie auf einmal.

Castle nickte und schaute auf die Uhr. „Ich muss zu meinem Meeting. Rufen Sie mich an, wenn Sie etwas wichtiges herausfinden?"

„Natürlich Castle, gehen Sie, wenn es sein muss", sagte Beckett, mit einer Spur von Schmerz in ihrer Stimme. Sie dachte, dass er ein Date hatte und es vor ihr geheim hielt. Obwohl sie sich entschieden hatte Castle gehen zu lassen, wenn er es unbedingt wollte, konnte sie ihn immer noch nicht ganz los lassen. Sie hatte versucht ihre Mauern wieder aufzubauen, doch jedes Mal wenn sie Castle lachen oder grinsen sah, richtig lachen und grinsen, fielen die bisherigen Versuche dazu wieder in sich zusammen. Sie konnte ihre Gefühle nicht mehr einfach verdrängen und abstellen, sie hatte sich verändert, er hatte sie verändert.

* * *

Eine gute viertel Stunde später stand Castle in derselben Tiefgarage, in die Smith ihn bereits vor einigen Monaten gelotst hatte. „Sie sind früh dran", bemerkte Smith, der auf einmal hinter Castle auftauchte, was diesen ziemlich erschreckte.

„Müssen Sie mich immer so überraschen?", fragte dieser wütend.

„Eine meiner Schwächen", erwiderte der Mann, der wieder einmal im Schatten blieb. „Der Mörder von Mick O'Hara ist Cole Maddox", sagte er auf einmal.

„Das wissen wir bereits, er ist vor mir und Beckett vor wenigen Minuten geflohen", erklärte Castle.

„Er ist mehr als nur der Mörder von O'Hara, er ist der Mann, der vor zwölf Monaten ihre Partnerin angeschossen hat", erläuterte Smith.

Castle wusste nicht mehr was er denken sollte. Sie waren wieder in den Fall von Becketts Mutter geraten, ohne es zu wissen, mal wieder. „Was hat Vales damit zu tun?", fragte er total verunsichert.

„Er soll aufräumen. Die Person, die bisher das Sagen in New York hatte, auf Seiten des Drachen, hat bisher ziemlich oft versagt. Lockwood ist gestorben, Beckett konnte nicht getötet werden und Welden konnte auch nicht aus dem Weg geräumt werden, außerdem konnte man mich nicht ausfindig machen."

„Heißt das Vales arbeitet für den Drachen?"

„Ja, er steht auf dessen Einkaufsliste. Außerdem kann er mit diesem gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen: Er kann einen neuen Vertreter in New York einsetzen und gleichzeitig seine Kontrolle ausweiten, indem er dessen Bande dazu benutzt. Beckett hat Vales gedroht, der Drache könnte dies jeder Zeit als Vorwand benutzen, unseren Deal zu brechen", warnte Smith.

„Und was soll ich jetzt tun?", fragte Castle verzweifelt. Beckett hatte ihn vielleicht angelogen und liebte ihn nicht, aber er konnte trotzdem nicht den Gedanken ertragen, dass sie sterben könnte.

„Halten Sie sie von dem Fall fern", antwortete Smith, drehte sich um und verschwand.

„Und wie soll ich das bitte tun?" Mit dieser Frage wurde Castle im Dunkeln stehen lassen. Er musste sich definitiv etwas einfallen lassen.

**Reviews bitte, ich bedanke mich schon einmal im Voraus.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Das zweite etwas kürzere Kapitel. Achtung, hier gibt es Angst, ich hasse es zwar, aber um realistisch zu bleiben, gibt es keinen anderen Weg (danke Mr. Marlowe!). Ich hoffe euch gefällt es trotzdem.**

Castle kehrte erst eine Stunde nach seinem Treffen mit Smith aufs Revier zurück, mit einem Kaffee für Beckett. Er wusste, er könnte ihn brauchen, wenn er seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen würde. „Da sind Sie ja schon wieder, ziemlich kurzes Meeting, vor allem wenn Sie sich noch einen Kaffee holen konnten", bemerkte Beckett schnippisch als er sich auf seinen Stuhl setzte.

„Ja das Meeting war kurz und der Kaffee ist nicht für mich, sondern für Sie Detective, als Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich Sie hier alleine hab sitzen lassen", sagte er mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Beckett erwiderte dieses mit einem erfreuten Grinsen und nahm den Kaffee dankend entgegen. Sie hauchte ein „Danke" und trank einen Schluck. Der Kaffee war genau richtig, er hatte nicht vergessen wie sie ihn gerne trank. Ihre Mauern fielen schon wieder in sich zusammen. Warum musste er es ihr schon wieder antun?

„Habe ich etwas verpasst?", fragte Castle auf einmal und brach damit die angenehme, aber auch merkwürdige Stille zwischen den beiden.

Beckett schüttelte den Kopf und stellte den Kaffee beiseite. „Wir haben eine Fahndung nach Maddox freigegeben und jagen die Fingerabdrücke aus seinem Apartment durch die Datenbank, außerdem lassen wir die Waffen aus seinem Wohnzimmer überprüfen. Gates kümmert sich gerade um den Haftbefehl, Ryan und Esposito versuchen derweil den Wagen ausfindig zu machen", berichtete sie.

Castle nickte und lehnte sich zurück. Er versuchte den Mut zu finden Beckett anzusprechen, als auf einmal ihr Telefon klingelte. „Beckett", sie schwieg kurz, „Gut wir kommen." Sie legte auf. „Das war Lanie, sie hat was für uns."

Beckett stand auf und griff sich ihre Sachen, Castle zögerte allerdings einen Moment. Erst als Beckett ihn fragen wollte was los war, stand er auf und folgte ihr. Er hatte Angst vor ihrer Reaktion über das, was er ihr zu sagen hatte.

* * *

Als die beiden in der Pathologie ankamen, herrschte zwischen ihnen wieder die gleiche unangenehme Stille wie in den letzten paar Wochen. „Da seid ihr ja endlich. Folgendes, ich habe die Kugel aus unserem Freund herausholen können und sie bereits ins Labor geschickt", begrüßte sie Lanie.

Beckett verdrehte genervt ihre Augen und Castle hob genervt seine Augenbrauen. „Warum hast Du uns her geholt?", fragte Beckett ihre beste Freundin.

„Ganz ruhig Schatz", erwiderte die Afroamerikanische Gerichtsmedizinerin. „Unser Freund hatte als er erschossen wurde, keinerlei Chancen sich zu wehren und wäre wahrscheinlich innerhalb kürzester Zeit von selbst gestorben", berichtete sie.

Castle und Beckett schauten sie überrascht an. „Drogen?", mutmaßte Castle.

„Fast richtig Schreiber-Junge, er war sediert worden, direkt vor seinem Tod. Die Menge an Anti-Depressiver hätte ausgereicht ein Nashorn innerhalb kürzester Zeit umzuhauen, ein Menschen wäre nach wenigen Minuten daran gestorben", klärte sie die beiden auf.

„Also warum wurde er noch erschossen?", wunderte Beckett laut.

„Vielleicht haben die Mörder gedacht, die Medikamente wirken schneller und wurden ungeduldig", mutmaßte Castle.

Beckett schaute erst ihren Partner verwundert an, dann fragend zu ihrer Freundin. „Wäre möglich, es dauert einige Zeit bis die Medikament anfangen zu wirken, bei dieser Menge allerdings nicht so lange, vielleicht zwei Minuten, dann hätte er aber auch nur noch zwei Minuten zu leben gehabt", antwortete sie auf die ungestellte Frage.

Die beiden bedankten sich bei Lanie, aber bevor sie gehen konnten, wurden Castle von Lanie noch einmal zurückgerufen. „Was ist mit Alexis los, sie benimmt sich den ganzen Morgen schon so seltsam?", fragte sie ihn, mit ihren Armen vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Meredith…"

Bevor Castle mehr erklären konnte hob Lanie die Hand und winkte ab. „Ich habe genug gehört, jetzt raus hier. Ich habe noch zu tun." Mit diesem Worten scheuchte sie Castle aus der Pathologie.

Draußen vor der Tür wartete Beckett auf ihn. „Was wollte sie von Ihnen?"

„Es ging um Alexis", antwortete Castle und Beckett nickte verständnisvoll. Die beiden fuhren zurück zum Revier. Castle kämpfte die ganze Zeit damit, Beckett endlich von seinem Geheimnis zu erzählen.

* * *

Wieder zurück auf dem Revier sahen sie Ryan und Esposito mit Gates diskutieren. Als die drei sie erblickten, schauten Ryan und Esposiro auf einmal nach unten und Gates ging auf sie zu. „Sie sind von dem Fall abgezogen Detective", sagte sie ohne jede Vorwarnung.

„Wie bitte? Warum?", fragte Beckett entsetzt.

Gates drehte sich um und gab mit einem Blick Ryan das Wort. „Wir haben die Fingerabdrücke aus Maddox' Wohnung gecheckt und hatten einen unerwarteten Treffen", erklärte dieser schüchtern.

„Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?", fragte Beckett lauthals.

Das weder Ryan noch Esposito Anstalten machten etwas zu sagen, übernahm Gates wieder das Wort: „Maddox ist der Schütze, der auf Montgomerys Beerdigung auf sie geschossen hat."

Beckett fiel die Kinnlade herunter und Castle schluckte hart. Er hatte Glück, dass alle nur auf Beckett achteten und nicht auf ihn, sonst hätten sie wahrscheinlich mitbekommen, dass er von dieser Nachricht nicht wirklich überrascht war. Beckett selbst fing an leicht zu taumeln und ließ sich in ihren Stuhl fallen. Ihr Schütze war wieder da und sie hatte ihm in die Augen gesehen, sie konnte es kaum glauben.

Castle kniete sich sofort vor ihr hin. „Beckett, Kate, geht es dir gut?", fragte er sie besorgt.

Sie versuchte zu antworten, bekam aber kein Wort heraus. „Sie sollten sich freinehmen", schlug Gates mit einem leichten Ton von Sorge in ihrer Stimme.

Beckett nickte, machte aber keinerlei Anstalten aufzustehen, stattdessen drehte sie sich um und stützte sich auf ihren Tisch. Ihren Kopf stütze sie auf ihre Hände und sie versuchte wieder vernünftig zu arbeiten. Sie bemerkte, dass Castle immer noch neben ihr kniete und seine Hand behutsam auf ihr Knie gelegt hatte. Er konnte nicht wissen, wie sehr dies simple Geste ihr half, sich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Sie sollten nun gehen Mr Castle, so lange Detective Beckett nicht an der Arbeit ist, haben Sie keinerlei Grund hier zu sein und Sie wissen, was ich davon halte, wenn Sie hier einfach so herum streunen, nur weil Sie nichts besseres zu tun habe", sagte Gates auf einmal, wieder mit ihrer üblichen kalten Stimme.

Dieser reagierte mit einem kalte Blick, bis er auf einmal Becketts Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. „Wir sollten gehen Castle, sie hat recht, wir beide können nicht an diesem Fall arbeiten, wir sind zu dicht dran", sagte sie, immer noch etwas abwesend, aber mit einem sehr beruhigenden Ton in der Stimme, ihr Blick war aber immer noch auf ihren Tisch gerichtet.

Castle nickte und stand auf. Er bot Beckett seine Hand an, um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen, was sie dankbar annahm. Die beiden verließen gemeinsam das Großraumbüro und gingen zum Aufzug, ohne sich auch nur anzuschauen. „Was hast Du jetzt vor?", fragte er sie vorsichtig, als sie den Aufzug betraten.

„Ich werde Dr. Bruke aufsuchen", antwortete sie.

„Wen?"

„Dr. Bruke, meinen Therapeuten", erklärte sie.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Du in Therapie bist", bemerkte Castle.

„Seit acht Monaten, aber da sind einige Dinge, die Sie nicht über mich wissen Castle, und anscheinend haben Sie auch aufgegeben, sie herauszufinden." Beckett klang verletzt, besonders bei ihrer letzten Anmerkung. Castle wollte etwas sagen, aber dann hielt der Aufzug schon an und andere Polizisten gesellten sich zu ihnen. Als der Fahrstuhl im Erdgeschoss wieder aufging, wollte er sie ansprechen, aber Beckett rannte so schnell wie möglich aus dem Aufzug heraus.

* * *

Einige Zeit später saß Castle in seinem Büro und versuchte zu schreiben, aber nichts, wirklich nichts kam ihn in den Sinn, weder in Bezug auf Nikki Heat noch Derrick Storm. Er musste die ganze Zeit an Beckett denken und wie schlecht sie sich nun fühlen würde. Gleichzeitig wusste er allerdings, dass er ihr nun endlich einmal sein Murder Board zeigen musste. Wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann?, fragte er sich selbst. Eine Frage stand aber offen im Raum: Wie? Beckett würde wohl nicht einfach so zu ihm ins Loft kommen, die beiden hatten sich entfremdet, ihre Freundschaft war eigentlich kaum noch existent und die Möglichkeit einer Romanze existierte eigentlich nicht mehr, falls sie jemals existiert hatte, so zumindest dachte Castle über die Situation.

Auf einmal schreckte er auf, als er seine Mutter bemerkte, die im Türrahmen zu seinem Büro stand. „Mutter, muss Du mich so erschrecken", sagte er gereizt.

Martha schien davon sehr überrascht. „Was ist los Kiddo?", fragte sie besorgt. Ihr Sohn war seit er vor etwas mehr als einem Monat erfahren hatte, dass Beckett ihn für Monate angelogen hat und dies all seine Hoffnungen auf eine Zukunft mit ihr zerschlagen hatte, war Castle schlecht drauf. Sie hatte Angst, dass ihr Sohn in Depressionen abgleiten könnte.

„Der Schütze von der Beerdigung ist wieder da", antwortete er bedrückt.

Martha riss überrascht ihre Augen auf. „Woher weißt Du das?"

„Zum einen hat es mir Smith gesagt und eigentlich direkt darauf, haben wir erfahren, dass die Fingerabdrücke des Hauptverdächtigen in unserem aktuellen Mordfall die Abdrücke des Schützens von damals sind", erklärte er.

„Und nun hast Du Angst um Becketts Leben?"

Castle nickte. Martha kam zu ihm legte einen Arm um seine Schulter. „Es ist nicht nur das Mutter, Du hättest Sie sehen sollen als sie erfahren hatte, wer dieser Maddox, unser Mörder, ist. Sie war komplett paralysiert, als wäre sie nur noch eine hohle Schale. In diesem Moment hatte ich auf einmal meine ganze Wut vergessen und wollte sie nur noch in den Arm nehmen. Du hattest so was von recht, ich kann meine Gefühle nicht einfach abstellen." Es war deutlich zu hören, dass er den Tränen nahe war.

„Du konntest Kyra für Jahre nicht vergessen und Du hast mir mehr als einmal gesagt, dass Du Kate noch mehr lieben würdest als sie. Ich sage es dir nur ungern, aber ich denke, Du wirst nie über sie hinwegkommen."

„Ich weiß Mutter, ich weiß", schluchzte er und er war kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen als es an der Tür klingelte.

„Ich gehe hin", sagte Martha und Rick wischte sich seine Tränen ab. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen und spielte mit der Idee sein Murder Board anzuschalten, wozu er sich schließlich entschloss. Er konnte nicht wissen, was für ein großer Fehler dies war. Die Person, die geklingelt hatte, war niemand anderes als Beckett, die gerade von ihrem Therapeuten kam. Martha hatte sie ins Büro geschickt, nicht wissend, was ihr Sohn gerade tat.

„Was zur Hölle ist das!", rief Beckett als sie das Murder Board entdeckte.

Castle wirbelte herum. „Kate", hauchte er. Beckett starrte einfach nur auf den Bildschirm, mit offenen Mund. „Kate, bitte lass es mich erklären", sagte Castle unsicher und stand auf um sich Beckett zu nähren.

Aber diese wich zurück. „Lass mich in Ruhe Castle! Ich habe immer gedacht, dass ich Dir trauen könnte, dass Du mir so etwas nicht antun würdest! Du weißt, was mir dieser Fall bedeutet und dann behandelst Du ihn hinter meinen Rücken? Ich dachte als Du mich in Therapie gequatscht hast, wäre dies eine stille Übereinkunft gewesen, den Fall ruhen zu lassen!"

„Kate, bitte, hör mir zu", stammelte Castle.

„Nein, diesmal nicht. Eigentlich bin ich hergekommen um mit Dir zu reden, aber das hat sich jetzt erledigt." Mit diesen Worten stürmte Beckett aus dem Loft.

Castle hatte wieder Tränen in den Augen und schaltete das Murder Board aus, während er sich in einen der Stühle vor seinem Tisch fallen ließ. Gerade als Martha zu ihm kann, fing er an zu weinen. „Womit habe ich das verdient Mutter?", fragte er sie. „Womit habe ich es verdient, dass die Frau, die ich über alles liebe, nicht nur meine Gefühle nicht erwidert sondern auch noch so herausfindet, dass ich sie hintergangen habe? Womit habe ich es verdient, dass sie mich jetzt hasst? Womit habe ich es verdient, anscheinend niemals glücklich werden zu können?", schluchzte er und dies waren für fast eine halbe Stunde die letzten zusammenhängenden Worte, die Castle verbalisieren konnte, denn nun verfiel er vollständig den Tränen, während Martha ihn umarmte.

**Wie bereits gesagt gibt es keinen anderen Weg als Angst einzubauen, allerdings versichere ich, dass es davon nicht mehr viel geben wird.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dieses Kapitel ist nun wesentlich länger. Die Leute, die auf ein Happy End für Caskett hoffen, sollte hier auf ihre Kosten kommen.**

Beckett saß in einer Bar und trank ihr inzwischen drittes Bier, und dass am Nachmittag. Sie konnte es nicht fassen: Nicht nur war der Mann, der versucht hatte sie umzubringen, zurück, sondern auch ihr Partner, den Mann, den sie liebte und den sie am meisten in der Welt vertraute, hatte sie verraten und hinter ihrem Rücke an dem Fall ihrer Mutter gearbeitet. Sie hatte ihren Vater angerufen und ihn um ein Treffen gebeten. Sie wusste, dass es gefährlich war, ihn in eine Bar zu locken, aber sie brauchte gerade selbst Alkohol, irgendwie musste sie den Schmerz in ihrer Brust betäuben, den Gedanken von Castles Verrat überwinden.

Bruke hatte ihr nahegelegt mit Castle darüber zu reden und ihr das Versprechen abgerungen sich von dem Fall fernzuhalten. Wenn Castle sich in der letzten Zeit nicht so distanziert verhalten hättet, wäre dies vermutlich einfach gewesen, aber so war es schwer für sie nicht wieder an den Fall ihrer Mutter zu gehen. Gerade als sie kurz davor war ihr drittes Bier auszutrinken und ihr vierten zu ordern, setzte sich ihr Vater neben sie.

„Hey Katie, ich würde jetzt eigentlich fragen, wie es dir geht, aber ich glaube ich kenne die Antwort schon", begrüßte er sie und küsste ihr auf den Kopf.

Beckett schüttelte den Kopf. „Du weißt nicht wie ich mich gerade fühle. Der Mann, der auf mich geschossen hatte, ist wieder da. Er hat das Opfer meines aktuellen Falles ermordet und Gates hat mich abgezogen", erklärte sie ihm, mit Tränen in den Augen und Bitterkeit in der Stimme.

Jim legte seinen Arm um die Schulter seiner Tochter. „Oh Katie, wie verkraftest Du das?"

Sie hob die nun leere Flasche Bier und bedeutete dem Barkeeper damit zeitgleich, dass sie ihre vierte haben wollte. „Außerdem bin ich in Therapie, wie Du weißt", merkte sie leicht sarkastisch an.

Jim fühlte sich etwas verletzt. Seine Tochter war gebrochen und ließ ihn ihr nicht helfen, so ähnlich wie vor dreizehn Jahren als Johanna ermordet worden war. „Die wievielte Flasche ist das?", fragte er sorgenvoll.

„Die vierte", antwortete kurz und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Kaum hatte sie die Flasche abgesetzt, nahm ihr Vater diese weg und stellte sie davon. „Was soll das?"

„Was soll das, was Du hier machst Katie? Anstatt mit irgendjemand darüber zu reden, gehst Du in eine Bar und bittest mich herzukommen, aber anstatt dann mit mir zu reden, schließt Du mich auch aus. In den letzten Monaten hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Du dich langsam öffnen würdest. Also was ist wirklich los, dass kann doch nicht nur mit diesem Schützen zu tun haben."

Jim schaute seiner Tochter tief in die Augen, die voller Tränen waren. „Vor etwas mehr als einem Monat fing Rick an sich von mir zu distanzieren. Er hat es anscheinend satt zu warten und ist weitergezogen, zumindest privat, ich meine er ist immer noch mein Partner. Aber, nur das macht es noch schwerer darüber hinwegzukommen, dass ich die einzige wirklich Chance auf Glück mal wieder verloren habe. Es ist wie vor zwei Jahren mit Gina, nur diesmal scheint er komplett weg zu sein Dad. Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich tun soll. Und als ich vorhin bei ihm war, um mit ihm über den Fall zu reden, da ich jemand anderes als Bruke zum Reden brauchte, da sehe ich ein Murder Board, so ähnlich wie das, was ich letztes Jahr hatte, in seinem Büro, zu dem Fall von Mom und mir. Warum Dad, warum? Warum kann ich nicht einfach ein einigermaßen normales Leben führen, mit einem Mann, den ich liebe und der mich liebt, ohne ständiges Lügen und hintergehen? Warum kann ich nicht einfach glücklich sein?", schluchzte sie und schmiegte sich dabei an Jims Schulter. Sie war kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Katie, ich weiß es nicht, aber seien wir doch einmal ehrlich, Du stehst dir dabei meistens selbst im Weg", sagte Jim. Beckett zog sich kurz zurück und schaute ihrem Vater tief in die Augen. „Jetzt schau mich nicht so fragend an. Du hast mir vor zwei Jahren selbst gesagt, dass Du nur mit diesem anderen Detective zusammen warst, weil Du Angst davor hattest, dass Castle dir dein Herz brechen würde, was dann auch passiert ist, weil Du ihn mehrmals abgesagt hast und ihn über deine Beziehung mit diesem Detective belogen hattest. Wenn Du von Anfang an nicht versucht hättest, dich vor seinen Gefühlen zu verstecken, dann wäre es wohl niemals so weit gekommen", erklärte er ihr.

Beckett biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie wusste, dass er recht hatte. Sie hätte bereits den Abend vor Castles Abreise mit Demming Schluss machen müssen, sie war sich seit dem Gespräch mit Esposito nicht mehr sicher, ob sie wirklich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte und hatte sehr große Angst davor bekommen, Castle für immer zu verlieren. Warum musste sie sich immer in dem Weg stehen? Und warum musste immer, wenn sie damit aufhörte, irgendetwas passieren, was sie nur darin bestärkte, ihre Gefühle zu beschränken? Sie hasste sich in diesem Moment ein wenig selbst dafür gleich zweimal ihre Chance auf eine Beziehung mit Castle und damit ihr mögliches Liebesglück zerstört hatte.

„Was soll ich jetzt nur tun Dad? Er hat mich belogen, für Monate!"

„Setzt Du da keinen Doppelstandart an, Katie?", fragte ihr Vater eindringlich.

„Was meinst Du damit bitte?"

„Du hast ihn seit dem Moment wo er die das erste Mal gefragt hat, ob Du dich an das Attentat auf dich erinnern kannst", antwortete er.

Beckett starrte ihren Vater mit offenen Mund an. „Das ist nicht dasselbe!", protestierte sie.

„Ach meinst Du nicht? Er hat dir gestanden, dass er dich liebt. Ich kann mich noch erinnern, an die Zeit wo deine Mutter und ich noch nicht zusammen waren und nur Kollegen waren, damals habe ich jedes Zeichen der Aufmerksamkeit deiner Mutter mir gegenüber als ein Zeichen von Liebe gedeutet, womit ich schließlich nicht falsch lag. Ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn ich falsch gelegen hätte."

„Was willst Du mir damit sagen?", fragte Beckett leicht genervt und ungeduldig.

„Castle hat wahrscheinlich jedes Zeichen deinerseits als Zeichen von Liebe gedeutet, da er sich genau das gewünscht hat. Wenn er jemals erfahren würde, dass Du ihn angelogen hättest, würde er wahrscheinlich das alles hinterfragen. Wahrscheinlich würde er jegliches Selbstwertgefühl verlieren, mir wäre es zumindest so gegangen." Beckett schaute ihren Vater genervt an. „Was ich damit sagen will ist, dass er dich mit seiner Lügen schwer verletzt haben mag, aber wenn er jemals von deiner Lüge erfahren würde, und das nicht direkt von dir, indem Du es ihm direkt ins Gesicht sagst, würde ihn das sicherlich auch ziemlich verletzten. Und genauso wie Du, wird er es wahrscheinlich bevorzugen, sich zu verstecken und versuchen sich abzulenken, anstatt mit dir darüber zu reden, denn wenn du jemanden wirklich liebst und du die Hoffnung verlierst, dass es zwischen auch zu einer Beziehung kommen könnte, ein solcher Vertrauensbruch wäre ein ziemlich guter Grund dafür, willst du dieser Person nicht mehr unter die Augen treten, so lange Du es verhindern kannst", erklärte er ihr.

Beckett blieb ruhig und dachte über die Worte ihres Vaters nach. Auf einmal ging ihr ein Licht auf: Der Tag an dem Castle anfing sich so kalt ihr gegenüber zu verhalten war genau der Tag, an dem sie einem Verdächtigen an den Kopf geworfen hatte, dass sie sich an alles von ihrer Schießerei erinnern konnte. Sie hatte nach dem Verhör einen Kaffee auf ihrem Tisch gefunden und Esposito hatte ihr bestätigt, dass Castle da war. Er muss sie gesehen haben, er muss gehört haben, was sie gesagt hatte. Danach war er so kalt gewesen, er fing an mit anderen Frauen auszugehen, arbeitete mit Slaughter zusammen. Gut die anderen Frauen hatten aufgehört, als er wieder ihr Partner war, warum auch immer, aber es tat ihr trotzdem weh.

„Was ist los Katie?", fragte ihr Vater auf einmal besorgt, nachdem er ihren Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt hatte.

„Ich weiß jetzt, warum Rick weitergezogen ist. Ich habe nicht zu lange gewartet. Genau an dem Tag als er damit anfing, habe ich einem Verdächtigen gestanden, dass ich mich an alles erinnere und er muss es gehört haben. Verdammt noch einmal Dad, er hat mich gehört. Was kann ich jetzt bitte schön noch tun?" Becketts Stimme war voller Verzweiflung.

„Schau mich an Katie", sagte Jim. „Du wirst jetzt zu ihm gehen und ihm gestehen, dass Du überreagiert hast und ihn sich erklären lassen. Dann wirst Du ihn vergeben, wenn Du dazu in der Lage bist, was Du bist wenn Du ihn wirklich liebst, und daraufhin gestehst Du ihn, dass Du ihn angelogen hast und wirst dich dafür entschuldigen. Wenn er dich wirklich liebt, wird er dir ebenfalls verzeihen. Ich sagen nicht, dass danach alles rosig sein wird, ihr werdet sicherlich beide wütend auf einander sein, aber wenigstens habt ihr die Grundlage dafür gelegt, eure Probleme aus der Welt zu schaffen", riet er ihr.

Beckett nickte. „Danke Dad." Sie küsste ihm auf die Wange und verschwand, während sich Jim selbst ein Wasser bestellte.

* * *

Beckett machte sich so schnell sie konnte auf dem Weg zu Castles Apartment, um den Rat ihres Vaters in die Tat umzusetzen. Gerade als sie an der Tür war und klopfen wollte, hörte sie Frauenstimmen. Sie zögerte. Es waren auf gar keinen Fall die Stimmen von Martha oder Alexis, aber auch nicht von Gina. Hatte Castle Damenbesuch? Sie wollte schon wieder gehen, als sie wahrnahm, dass sie eine der Stimmen kannte. Entweder war Julia Roberts gerade im Loft oder Castle schaute einen Film. Sie wusste, dass letztere Möglichkeit die wahrscheinlichere war und klopfte. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sich die Tür vor ihr öffnete.

Castle stand auf einmal vor Beckett, sein Gesicht wirkte eingefallen, die Augen Blut unterlaufen, getrocknete Tränen waren auf seiner Wange zu erkennen. „Was wollen Sie?", blaffte er.

Der Tone erschrak Beckett ein wenig, aber sie entschied sich ihren Plan durchzuziehen. „Ich will mir dir reden", antwortete sie. „Darf ich rein kommen?", bat sie mit einer kleinen, scheuen Stimme.

Castle blieb erst stur stehen, doch dann ging er beiseite und ließ sie hinein. Er schloss die Tür hinter Beckett, die gerade feststellte, dass Castle sich „Ocean's Eleven" anschaute. „Also worüber wollen Sie sprechen?", fragte er mit einer wütenden Stimme.

Beckett biss sich auf ihre Lippen und setzte sich auf die Couch. Sie sah auf den Boden, während Castle stoisch weit weg von ihr stehen blieb und sie beobachtete. Der Biergeruch, den sie mit sich trug war ihm nicht entgangen, allerdings war ihm auch nicht entgangen, dass sie selbst anscheinend nicht betrunken war.

„Es tut mir leid, ich hätte dir vorhin die Möglichkeit geben sollen, dich zu erklären. Falls Du, ähm, dies immer noch tun willst, hier bin ich und ich werde dir zuhören, ohne dich zu unterbrechen", erklärte sie mit einer ruhigen, aber trotzdem bebenden Stimme.

Castle überlegte kurz, sah aber dann seine einzige Chance darin, wenigstens den Rest ihrer komplizierten Beziehung zu retten. „Das Murder Board stammt noch vom letzten Sommer, wo Ryan, Esposito und ich hier gearbeitet haben, um uns vor Gates und der Dienstaufsicht zu verstecken. Ich habe es nie gelöscht weil, na ja, mir nachdem Du aufs Revier zurückgekehrt bist, hat ein Mann, der sich selbst nur Mr Smith nennt, mich angerufen und mir davon berichtet, dass er ein alter Freund von Roy sei und den Drachen mit Akten, die Roy ihm geschickt hätte, erpressen würde, damit dir nichts geschehe, dafür müsstest Du allerdings von dem Fall fern bleiben. Ich sah es als meine Pflicht an, dich zu beschützen", erklärte er.

„Warum, Rick? Warum hast Du geglaubt, dass Du mich beschützen müsstest?", fragte Beckett hoffnungsvoll.

„Wer hätte es sonst tun sollen? Hättest Du auf irgendjemanden sonst gehört, wenn es darum gegangen wäre, dich von diesem Fall los zu reden? Bevor die Sache mit Roy herauskam und dies alles passiert war, haben sowohl Roy als auch dein Vater mich darum gebeten, dafür zu sorgen, dass Du diesen Fall in Ruhe lässt, damit Du selbst in Sicherheit bist." Diese Aussage erstaunte Beckett. Ihr Vater hatte mit Castle gesprochen? Wenn dies positiv ausgehen sollte, wäre damit eine Sache auf jeden Fall vereinfacht worden: Die peinliche Vorstellung von Castle gegenüber Jim.

„Ist das alles?", fragte Beckett vorsichtig und Castle schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich wusste, dass wenn ich dir von Smith erzählen würde, würdest Du versuchen ihn zu finden und damit dein Leben riskieren, und das konnte ich nicht zu lassen. Nicht nur weil ich es versprochen hatte, sondern auch weil ich dich nicht noch einmal habe sterben sehen können", Castle ging langsam auf Beckett zu, „als ich das vor zwölf Monaten musste, war es so als würde ein Teil von mir, in mir sterben."

Es herrschte schweres Schweigen zwischen den beiden. Castle stand nun vor Beckett und die beiden schauten sich tief in die Augen. „Als Bob des Mordes verdächtigt wurde, hatte Smith mich erneut angerufen, um mir mitzuteilen, dass der Drache Bob aus zwei Gründen los werden wollte: Zum einen weil ich Smiths Police war, dass Du den Fall deiner Mutter in Ruhe lässt und wenn Bob im Gefängnis gelandet wäre, wäre ich weg gewesen und zum anderen weil er verhindern wollte, dass Bob Gouverneur wird. Und bei dem Meeting heute handelte es sich um ein Treffen mit ihm, bei dem er mich darüber informiert hat, dass Maddox der Schütze war und dass er für Vales arbeitet, der wiederum für den Drachen arbeitet", setzte Castle fort.

Die beiden starrten sich weiter an. „Du solltest das Ryan und Espo sagen", sagte Beckett auf einmal. Castles verwirrter Blick brachten sie dazu, dies zu erklären. „Die beiden ermitteln jetzt in dem Fall, nicht wir. Wenn die Informationen ihnen helfen können, dann solltest Du sie ihnen geben."

Castle war überrascht. Beckett legte ihm wirklich nahe den Fall in Ruhe zu lassen. „Du, Kate Beckett, deren einziges Lebensziel darin besteht den Mörder ihrer Mutter zu fassen, willst nicht mehr an ihrem Fall arbeiten?", fragte er vollkommen überrascht.

„Ja, dass will ich. Es war mein Lebensziel, Rick. Ich bin seit acht Monaten in Therapie um über ihren Tod hinwegzukommen und in den letzten paar Monaten habe ich riesige Fortschritte dem entsprechend gemacht. Dieser Fall soll nicht mehr mein Leben bestimmen, ich will endlich glücklich werden", antwortete sie und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen, in der Hoffnung, dass er verstehen würde.

Tatsächlich sah Castle das Leuchten in ihren Augen, versucht aber sich einzureden, dass sie nicht ihn meinte, sie konnte ihn nicht meinen. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin einfach gegangen bin", sagte Beckett auf einmal und überraschte Castle noch mehr.

„Du entschuldigst dich für so etwas? Wenn sich hier jemand entschuldigen sollte, dann bin ich das, weil ich dich belogen habe, für acht Monate!", erwiderte er. In seinem Unterbewusstsein wollte er Beckett dadurch dazu bringen, dass sie ihre eigene Lüge gesteht, auch wenn sein Bewusstsein ihn vor dem Schmerz bewahren wollte.

„Ich bin diejenige, die sich entschuldigen muss. Ich habe dich nicht nur vorhin nicht so behandelt wie Du es verdient hättest, ich habe dies das gesamte letzte Jahr über getan", gestand sie. Castle war nun noch mehr überrascht und Beckett holte tief Luft für ihr Geständnis. „Ich erinnere mich an alles von der Beerdigung, bis zu dem Moment in dem ich ohnmächtig wurde, ich tue es schon seit ich im Krankenhaus aufgewacht bin." Beckett sah die Wut in Castle hochkochen, aber sie sammelte all ihren Mut um weiter zu sprechen. „Ich hatte Angst, Angst vor so vielen Dingen, aber vor allem vor der einen Sache, auf dich ich mich nur ein einziges Mal in den letzten dreizehn Jahren einlassen wollte, Glück. Daher hatte ich so viel Angst vor dir Rick, weil Du es immer schaffst mich glücklich zu machen, selbst wenn Du mich eigentlich nervst. Aber wie Du selber bereits einmal festgestellt hast, habe ich mir mein eigenes Glück seit dem Mord an meiner Mutter immer verwehrt, besonders in Bezug auf Beziehungen, da ich Angst davor habe, dieses Glück wieder zu verlieren. Allerdings hatte diese Schusswunde mir etwas klar gemacht: Ich habe keine Zeit ewig davon zu rennen. Deshalb habe ich mich auch von dir in diese Therapie quatschen lassen, um den Mord hinter mir zu lassen und die Unordnung in mir aufzuräumen, damit ich endlich eine feste, richtige Beziehung haben kann. Ich will jetzt nur zwei Sachen Rick: Kannst Du mir verzeihen und ob ich zu spät bin?"

Beckett schaute Castle erwartungsvoll an. „Was meinst Du bitte schön mit 'ob ich zu spät bin?'?", fragte er verwirrt.

Beckett schluckte schwer. „Ob ich zu spät bin, ob Du inzwischen weitergezogen bist. Mir ist vorhin bei einem Gespräch mit meinem Vater klar geworden, dass Du mich vor einem Monat gehört hast, als ich einem Verdächtigen gestanden habe, mich zu erinnern. Und nun will ich wissen, ob ich mit meiner Entschuldigung zu spät bin. Ob ich zu spät die Unordnung in meinem Kopf geordnet habe, um eine Beziehung zu haben. Ob ich zu spät aufgehört habe zu leugnen, dass ich dich liebe." Tränen stiegen in Becketts Augen auf.

Castle tat nichts, er starrte seine Partnerin einfach nur an. Hatte sie ihm gerade wirklich gestanden, dass sie ihn liebte? Nein, dass konnte nicht sein. Sie hatte ihn angelogen, weil sie ihn nicht liebte richtig? Oder hatte sie angelogen, gerade weil sie ihn liebte, um ihn vor sich selbst zu schützen? Sein Schädel brummte und er musste sich setzen. Er wählte ausgerechnet den Platz neben Beckett. Er rieb sich mit seiner Hand durchs Gesicht. Dann merkte er, dass Beckett ihn mit flehenden Augen anstarrte. Ihre Augen schrien, „Bitte, bitte lass mich nicht zu spät sein!". Genau dieser Worte sagte sie nun auch: „Bitte, bitte Rick, sag mir ob ich wieder einmal zu spät bin oder nicht, ich muss es wissen, um dich gehen zu lassen, etwas was ich in den letzten Wochen versucht habe, aber es hat immer schon ein einfaches Lächeln von dir gereicht, um all die Versuche zu Nichte zu machen", flehte sie.

Castle schaute sie kurz wortlos an, bevor er wieder sprach: „Was meinst Du mit wieder einmal?"

Beckett schloss erneut die Augen und holte sehr tief Luft. „Als Du mit Gina in die Hamptons gefahren bist, wollte ich dir gerade sagen, dass ich mit Tom Schluss gemacht hatte, um mit dir zu fahren, da mir klar geworden war, was oder besser gesagt wen ich wirklich wollte. Es war das erste Mal seit dem Mord an meiner Mutter, dass ich mir selbst erlaubt hatte, eine Möglichkeit nach Glück zu ergreifen. Als Du mit Gina weggegangen bist, mein Herz ist damals in tausende Teile zerbrochen, was auch einer der Gründe war, warum ich dich angelogen hatte, weil ich Angst davor hatte, dass mir dies wieder passieren könnte", erklärte sie so ruhig sie konnte.

Castle konnte es nicht glauben. Er hätte schon seit zwei Jahren mit ihr zusammen sein können. Damals wusste er zwar noch nicht, dass Beckett die Frau seiner Träume war, aber er wusste bereits, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte. „Ich bin so ein Idiot", fluchte er auf einmal.

„Nein, dass bist Du nicht", protestierte Beckett. „Ich bin der Idiot, ich habe bis zur letzten Sekunde gewartet. Anstatt bereits auf meine ersten Zweifel zu reagieren und mit Tom am Vorabend Schluss zu machen und zu dir zu fahren, oder dich sofort nachdem ich den Entschluss mit dir zu kommen getroffen hatte, was am nächsten Morgen nach meinem Gespräch mit dem Captain war, gerade als Du Alexis wegbringen wolltest, davon erzählt hätte, wäre all dies wahrscheinlich niemals passiert. Ich hätte mich von dir höchstwahrscheinlich aus dem Fall meiner Mutter reden lassen und wäre niemals angeschossen worden. Meine Angst stand mir die ganze Zeit im Weg."

„Trotzdem ich hatte Gina nur angerufen, weil Du mich zurückgewiesen hattest, weil Du mich angelogen hattest. Ich dachte Du wüsstest was ich für dich fühle, nachdem Du meintest, Du hättest die Beziehung mit Demming vor mir geheim gehalten, da Du die Situation nicht unbehaglich werden sollte. Daher hatte ich gedacht, dass Du nicht dasselbe fühlen würdest und hatte versucht weiterzuziehen, wobei ich komplett versagt habe."

„Rick hör auf, ich bin Schuld. Ich hätte erst gar nichts mit Tom anfangen sollen, ich hatte das nur getan, weil ich Angst vor meinen Gefühlen für dich hatte. Aber ich habe jetzt keine Angst mehr, zumindest keine mehr so große. Ich denke ich bin bereit Rick, bereit für eine echte Beziehung, bereit für uns."

Die beiden schauten sich erneut für eine lange Zeit in die Augen und kamen sich dabei langsam näher, bis sie sich küssten. Der Kuss begann vornehm, nur mit aufeinander gepressten Lippen, vertiefte sich aber bald als Beckett mit ihrer Zunge um Einlass in seinen Mund zu beten. Castle öffnete seine Lippen und ihre Zungen trafen sich. Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher, die Zungen der beiden kämpften um Dominanz, bis sie auseinander brachen, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Sie starrten sich an und mussten anfangen zu grinsen.

„Ich liebe dich Richard Alexander Rodgers", sagte Beckett auf einmal.

Castle war vollkommen baff. Nicht nur dass Beckett ihm gerade ihre Liebe gestanden hatte, sie hat seinen richtigen Namen benutzt, seinen Geburtsnamen. Es war ihr Weg ihm zu sagen, dass sie sein wahres Ich, das Ich hinter dem Playboy. „Ich liebe dich auch Katherine Beckett."


	4. Chapter 4

**Das bisher kürzeste Kapitel, das nächste wird sicher doppelt so lang. Hier geht es nun auch wieder mit Fall voran, aber natürlich auch mit Caskett.**

„Wir haben eine Spur!", rief Ryan aus dem Nichts und erschrak damit Esposito und Gates. Die beiden kamen sofort zu ihm an den Tisch. „So eben hat ein Ladenbesitzer gemeldet, dass er Maddox gesehen habe. Er hat seinem Laden eingekauft", berichtete er.

„Wo ist dieser Laden?", fragte Gates.

„Ecke 5th Avenue, 117te Straße."

„Gut, fahren Sie hin. Finden Sie heraus, was der Kerl gekauft hat", befahl Gates und verschwand in ihrem Büro.

* * *

Die beiden Detectives fuhren daraufhin nach Harlem und betraten den kleine Eckladen von Fred Arkinson. „Mr. Arkinson? NYPD, Detective Ryan, wir haben miteinander gesprochen, das hier ist mein Partner Detective Esposito. Können wir Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen?", stellte Ryan die beiden vor.

Arkinson musterte die beiden griesgrämig. „Natürlich Officers. Dieser Kerl den Sie suchen, dieser Maddox, der ist hier gewesen, hat was gekauft", erklärt er.

„Was hat er gekauft?", fragte Ryan.

„Da muss ich in meine Aufzeichnungen schauen", antwortete Arkinson, bewegte sich aber kein bisschen.

„Wie wäre es wenn Sie es jetzt sofort tun?", schlug Esposito ungeduldig vor.

Ryan war bereits auf gefallen, dass sein Partner den ganzen Tag über nervös war, sogar noch bevor sie gewusst hatten, dass Maddox der Mann war, der auf Beckett geschossen hatte. „Hey Bro, was ist los, Du wirkst irgendwie gestresst?", fragte er besorgt.

„Was los ist? Der Kerl, der auf Beckett geschossen hat ist unser Hauptverdächtiger in einem Mordfall, das ist los", blaffte dieser.

Dies überraschte Ryan ziemlich. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Ich mein ja nur, Du warst auch schon vorher ziemlich angespannt. Also was ist los?", erwiderte er.

Die beiden schauten zu Arkinson, der hinter seinem Tresen herum fummelte. Esposito seufzte kurz und schaute auf den Boden. „Ich habe heute Abend ein Date", gab er schließlich zu. Gerade als Ryan ihn dazu beglückwünschen wollte, fügte er noch etwas hinzu: „Mit Lanie."

Ryan schaute seinen Partner ungläubig an. „Du willst mir also sagen, dass Du mit der Frau, mit der Du fast ein Jahr zusammen warst und die sich dann von dir getrennt hat, weil Du etwas ernsthafteres wolltest und sie nicht, die neben bei noch eine Art Kollegin ist und die beste Freundin unserer Chefin, ein Date hast!", fragte er lauthals voller Unglaube.

Esposito schenkte ihm einen wütenden Blick, der ihm bedeutete leiser zu werden. „Ich weiß, dass ist verrückt, aber sie hat mich um ein Date gebeten. Was ist, wenn sie es wieder versuchen will? Soll ich diese Chance einfach sausen lassen?"

Bevor Ryan antworten konnte, tauchte Arkinson wieder auf. „Er hat chemischen Dünger, Holzkohle, ein paar Plastikrohre, zwei Wecker, Kabel und Terpentin. Alles bar bezahlt", sagte er aus.

Die beiden Detectives nickten und verschwanden wieder. „Das bedeutet also der Kerl baut eine Bombe", stellte Esposito schockiert fest.

„Aber wen oder was will er in die Luft jagen?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich werde jetzt erst einmal Gates informieren. Sie wird nicht begeistert sein", meinte Esposito und zückte sein Handy. Während die beiden Ermittler zu ihrem Wagen gingen, klärte Esposito Gates über die Bombe auf. Kaum hatte er aufgelegt, klingelte sein Handy. Er ging ran, hörte zu und legte wieder auf. „Das war Beckett, wir sollen zu Castles Loft fahren, sofort", erklärte er.

„Wieso?"

„Keine Ahnung Bro, wir sollen nur sofort kommen", antwortete Esposito und sie fuhren los.

* * *

Kaum waren sie bei Castles Loft, ließ der Besitzer sie auch schon herein, nachdem sie nur einmal kurz geklopft hatten. „Ich muss euch etwas mitteilen", gestand Castle auf einmal.

Die beiden Detectives schauten erst sich, dann Castle, dann Beckett und dann wieder Castle verwirrt an. „Es geht um den aktuellen Fall", fügte Beckett hinzu, die auf der Couch saß und es sich da anscheinend sehr gemütlich gemacht hat, aber darüber würden sie später nachdenken, entschieden Ryan und Esposito.

„Als Beckett zurück aufs Revier kam, wurde ich von einem Mann kontaktiert, der sich nur Smith nennt und Beweise gegen den Drachen von Roy bekommen hat, er würde den Drachen nun damit erpressen und Beckett damit beschützen. Heute hat er mich wieder angerufen und mich darüber informiert, dass Maddox derjenige ist, der Beckett angeschossen hat und das er für Cesar Vales arbeitet", erläuterte Castle.

„Cesar Vales, dieser mexikanische Bandenchef?", fragte Ryan erstaunt. Castle und Beckett nickten beide. „Heißt das, er ist der Drache?"

Diesmal schüttelten die beiden den Kopf. „Vales arbeitet für den Drachen und soll in New York aufräumen", erklärte Castle.

„Und was tun wir jetzt, Boss?", fragte Esposito Beckett und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an.

Diese zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern. „Das ist euer Fall, nicht meiner, nicht Castles, euer. Ihr müsst die Entscheidungen selbst treffen", sagte sie.

Die beiden Detectives starrten ihre Partner abwechselnd mit offenen Mündern an. „Was steht Ihr steht hier noch rum? Ein Fall wartet darauf von euch gelöst zu werden", stachelte Castle und Ryan und Esposito verabschiedeten sich daraufhin sehr übereilt und verließen verdutzt das Loft.

„Ich denke wir haben die beiden überfordert", sagte Beckett grinsend, als ihre beiden Kollegen weg waren und wandte sich Castle zu.

„Ich glaube Du unterschätzt die beiden, sie werden schon damit fertig werden, den Fall alleine lösen zu müssen", erwiderte Castle. Die beiden grinsten sich an und küssten sich kurz. Daraufhin lehnten sie ihre Stirne aneinander und grinsten sich liebevoll an. „Ich habe eine wichtige Frage an dich Kate", sagte er auf einmal.

„Und die wäre?" Beckett war etwas verunsichert. Sie hoffte es war nichts zu kompliziertes.

„Hast Du mit Hunt geschlafen?"

„Was!" Beckett fuhr zurück. Sie konnte diese Frage kaum fassen. „Nein, wie kommst Du darauf?"

„Na ja, er sah ziemlich gut aus und er stand auf dich, außerdem hatte ich mich zu der Zeit wie ein richtiger Arsch benommen, ich wollte es nur wissen", stammelte er vor sich hin.

Die scheue Art und Weise wie Castle sich erklärte, die beinahe so wirkte wie die eines Schuljungen der seine erste Flamme um ein Date bittet, wischte Becketts aufflammende Entrüstung sofort wieder weg. Sie trat wieder einige Schritte vor und fasste Castles Gesicht mit ihren Händen. Sie hatte Angst vor der Antwort auf ihre Frage, aber sie musste sie fragen. „Hast Du mit der Flugbegleiterin geschlafen, mit der Du zusammen warst?", fragte sie schweren Herzens.

Castle schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich habe sie nur geküsst, das war alles und nach dem vierten Date war Schluss, wir waren nie wirklich zusammen und danach bin ich nie über das erste Date hinaus gekommen, ich habe dich immer noch zu sehr geliebt, und ich tue es immer noch", sagte er mit einem Grinsen. Die beiden küssten sich erneut, doch Castle unterbrach den Kuss, sehr zu Becketts Verwirrung. „Sind wir zusammen, Kate?"

„Was?", hauchte sie.

„Sind wir ein Paar, kann ich dich von nun an als meine Feste Freundin vorstellen?" Beckett nickte mit einem breiten Grinsen und die beiden fingen erneut an sich zu küssen. Die Küsse erhitzten sich schnelle und sie fingen an, an der Kleidung des jeweils anderen zu fummeln. „Wir sollten ins Schlafzimmer gehen", hauchte Castle und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, schnappte er sich Becketts Hand und führte sie durch sein Büro in sein Schlafzimmer.

* * *

Ryan und Esposito versuchten sich derweil darüber klar zu werden, dass Gates irgendwie davon berichten mussten, dass Maddox für Vales arbeitete und dabei nicht Castle verraten. „Wie wäre es damit, wir haben einen anonymen Anruf von einem Prepaid-Handy erhalten, der uns darüber informiert hat, dass Maddox für Vales arbeitet", schlug Ryan vor.

„Das könnte sogar funktionieren, nur wie erklären wir, dass jemand unsere Handynummer hat?", warf Esposito nachdenklich und leicht sarkastisch ein.

Ryan fiel erst keine Antwort ein, bis er einen Geistesblitz hatte. „Wir fahren zurück ins Revier und wenn Gates kurz weg war, berichten wir ihr von so einem anonymen Anruf", sagte er.

„Guter Einfall, Bro. Ich hoffe nur, dass es dann noch nicht zu spät ist", meinte Esposito. „Was meinst Du hat Beckett eigentlich bei Castle gemacht?", fragte er auf einmal aus dem Nichts.

Ryan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht hat er ihr die gleiche Geschichte wie uns erzählt", vermutete er.

„Ja, aber es wirkte so, als ob er uns nur die Kurzfassung erzählt hätte. Und findest Du es nicht ein wenig komisch, dass Beckett so ruhig war, obwohl es um den Fall ihrer Mutter ging?"

„Vielleicht haben sie sich ja gestritten, sich dann aber wieder vertragen und uns angerufen."

„Und das nachdem die beiden sich in den letzten Wochen so seltsam gegenüber einander verhalten haben? Nein ich glaube nicht Bro, da ist noch etwas anderes passiert. Die beiden wirkten so als ob wieder alles so war wie vor einem Monat, komplett entspannt miteinander."

Ryan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht haben sie sich endlich einmal ausgesprochen. Wir sollten uns jetzt lieber auf unseren Fall konzentrieren Bro."

„Du hast recht", murmelte Esposito und lenkte seinen Wagen zielsicher durch die Straßen von Manhattan.

* * *

Zur selben Zeit baute Maddox gerade eine Rohrbombe zusammen, wobei er vorsichtig den Sprengstoff mixte. Seine Zentrale war ein verlassenes Lagerhaus. Auf einmal klingelte sein Handy. Murrend legte er seine Arbeit vorsichtig beiseite und nahm den Anruf an. „Was gibt es?", blaffte er in den Hörer.

„Wie weit sind Sie?", fragte die Stimme am Ende der Leitung.

„Fast fertig, wieso, ich dachte wir hätten Zeit?"

„Anscheinend hat Smith diesen Schriftsteller informiert."

„Ich dachte, der Kerl wäre längst aus den Ermittlungen raus?"

„Ist er auch. Er und Beckett scheinen sich nicht weiter für die Ermittlungen zu interessieren, wenigstens verlassen sie das Loft nicht mehr. Dafür waren ihre beiden Kollegen bei ihnen zu Besuch und sind direkt darauf wieder gegangen. Anscheinend haben die beiden den anderen beiden gesteckt, was Smith Castle gesteckt hat. Wir müssen schnell handeln, bevor sie es irgendwie schaffen Beweise für Smiths Behauptungen zu finden."

„Alles klar Boss." Damit war der Anruf beendet und Maddox ging wieder an die Arbeit. Es sollte noch eine lange Nacht werden.

* * *

Einige Zeit später fiel Castle von Beckett ab. Sein Zimmer sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld: Sämtliche Bilder und Kalender waren heruntergefallen, die Bilder auf seinem Nachtschrank umgefallen, die Schubladen herausgefallen, Bretter am Bett waren abgefallen und das Gerüst des Bettes war zerbrochen, so dass die beiden beinahe auf dem Boden lagen. Sexuelle Frustration von vier Jahren sexueller Anziehung und von jeweils mindestens einem Jahr selbst auferlegten Zölibats hatte ihren Tribut gefördert.

„Das war der beste Sex aller Zeiten", japste Beckett, die immer noch versuchte ihren Atem wieder zu finden.

„Ich weiß, dass war unglaublich", erwiderte Castle, ebenfalls komplett außer Atem. Er hatte zwar schon wilden Sex mit Meredith gehabt, bei dem auch der Raum ziemlich in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde, aber niemals so sehr. Außerdem hatte er niemals das selbe gefühlt wie mit Beckett. Es war nicht nur einfacher Sex gewesen, sondern sie hatten Liebe gemacht. „Du hattest recht, ich hatte wirklich keine Idee", gab er schließlich zu.

„Ich auch nicht", sagte Beckett und musste anfangen zu lachen. Sie drehte sich zu Castle um, der sie verwirrt ansah und küsste ihn auf die Nase. „Ich liebe dich Rick", hauchte sie, bevor sie sich an ihn kuschelte. Er war von dieser Geste vollkommen überrascht, allerdings wäre ihm niemals im Leben der Gedanke gekommen sich zu beschweren.

**Liest eigentlich irgendwer diese Geschichte, außer mir natürlich?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Das letzte und längste Kapitel der Geschichte. Außerdem wirkte es ziemlich zusammengeschustert, genauso wie das Finale wahrscheinlich auch wirken wird. Einfach zu viele Dinge, die beachtet werden müssen. Castle und Beckett reden erstmals offen miteinander, das Blind Item (falls es wirklich Castle ist), der Fall, Jim Becketts Auftritt, der Auftritt von Evelyn Montgomery, die Geschichte um Lanie und Esposito und natürlich der Explosive Cliffhanger. Eigentlich viel zu viel für eine Episode mit normaler Länger, mal schauen wie unser durchgedrehter Showunner, das handhaben wird.**

Gates kam ins belebte Großraumbüro des Reviers und steuerte direkt auf die Plätze von Ryan und Esposito zu. Ryan legte schnell den Telefonhörer auf, als er den Captain sah. „Haben wir etwas Neues?", fragte sie frei heraus.

„Ja haben wir. Ein anonymer Anrufer, der laut dem Labor ein Prepaid-Handy benutzt hat, hat uns mitgeteilt, dass Maddox für einen gewissen Cesar Vales arbeiten würde", antwortete Ryan mit seinem besten Pokerface. Seine Stimme verriet allerdings, dass er verunsichert war. Er konnte außerhalb des Verhörraumes kein bisschen lügen.

„Vales ist der Kopf einer mexikanischen Straßenbande, die versucht in New York Fuß zu fassen und das Bandendezernat ist der Meinung, dass sie hinter verschiedenen Anschlägen auf die Westies und Jamaikaner steckt, um die beiden Banden gegeneinander aufzubringen", erklärte Esposito, als er bemerkte wie verunsichert sein Partner war und Gates diesen prüfend ansah.

„Also denken Sie, wir können den Tipp ernst nehmen?", fragte Gates mit einem verdächtigenden Unterton in der Stimme.

„Ja. O'Hara war Mitglied der Westies, also könnte Vales' Gang in Frage kommen", antwortete Esposito.

„Gut, dann gehen Sie diesem Verdacht nach. Und Ryan, wenn Sie das nächste Mal versuchen wollen, dass nicht Sie sondern Detective Beckett oder Mr Castle einen anonymen Anruf bekommen haben, lassen Sie es besser. Sie sind ein ziemlich schlechter Lügner", sagte sie und verschwand in ihrem Büro.

„Das ist ja gerade noch einmal gut gegangen", murmelte Esposito. „Außerdem hat Sie recht", fügte er noch hinzu, „Du lügst wirklich beschissen Bro."

Ryan gab seinem Partner einen finsteren Blick und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. „Wir sollten uns jetzt erst einmal auf Vales konzentrieren", meinte er und schaute Esposito nicht mehr an, was diesen zu einem Schmunzeln und Kopfschütteln verleitete.

* * *

Zur selben Zeit hatten Castle und Beckett das Loft wieder auf Vordermann gebracht und es sich vor der Leinwand im Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht, wo sie sich eine von Castle vor kürzlich entdeckte britische Krimiserie ansahen, Sherlock. „Nicht schlecht", kommentierte Beckett.

„Also gefällt dir die Idee von Sherlock Holmes in der Gegenwart?"

„Ja irgendwie schon, zumindest wenn es so gut gemacht ist."

„Was würdest Du von einem amerikanischen Sherlock Holmes in New York City in der Gegenwart halten, mit einem weiblichen Watson?"

„Du schreibst doch nicht etwa so eine Geschichte, oder?"

„Nein, aber CBS will nächste Saison so eine Serie an den Start schicken."

„Ich hoffe niemand wird sie sich anschauen." Mit diesen Worten kuschelte Beckett sich noch tiefer in Castles Seite, was diesen zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln zwang, das er einfach nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Auf einmal ging die Tür vom Loft auf und Alexis und Martha kamen herein. „Richard, wir sind wieder da", sagte Martha. „Oh entschuldige, ich wusste nicht dass Du Damenbesuch hast", fügte sie hinzu, als die bemerkte, dass jemand neben Castle saß. „Kate, was machen Sie denn hier?", fragte sie überrascht, als sie den Detective erkannte.

„Wir schauen einen Film, ist das nicht offensichtlich?" Es war schwer zu überhören, dass Castle genervt von dem Auftritt seiner Mutter war. Beckett tätschelte ihm die Schulter, um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Also habt ihr beide euch ausgesprochen?", fragte Martha interessiert und setzte sich auf den Sessel neben der Couch, so dass sie die beiden Turteltauben sehen konnte. Alexis brachte derweil ihre Sachen nach oben. Sie musste ihrem Vater nicht dabei zusehen, wie er Beckett erneut auf den Leim ging.

„Ja das haben wir", antwortete Castle, ohne seine Mutter anzuschauen, stattdessen schauten sich er und Beckett verliebt in die Augen.

Martha beobachtete die beiden für eine kurze Zeit, bevor sie begriff. Sie atmete scharf ein und schlug sich ihre Hände vor dem Mund zusammen, gerade als Alexis die Treppe hinunterkam. „Seid Ihr beide nun etwa ein Paar?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Genauso wird Lanie im Übrigen reagieren, wenn sie davon erfährt", kommentierte Beckett lachend die Frage der Mutter ihres Freundes und so wie sie selbst hoffte, Schwiegermutter in spe.

Castle musste mitlachen, beruhigte sich aber schnell wieder, um seiner Mutter die Frage zu beantworten. „Ja, dass sind wir", sagte er mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln im Gesicht.

Martha umarmte die beiden auf einmal. „Ich bin ja so glücklich für euch." Als sie die beiden los gelassen hatte, bat sie Beckett um eine Gespräch unter vier Augen. Während Martha Beckett an der Leinwand vorbei in Castles Büro zerrte, kam Alexis auf ihren Vater zu.

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?", fragte sie ernsthaft und starrte ihren Vater durchdringend und besorgt an.

„Was meinst Du?" Castle wusste wirklich nicht, was seine Tochter meinen könnte.

„Das mit dir und Beckett. Verdammt Dad, sie hat dich so oft verletzt, so oft zurückgewiesen, war so oft mit anderen Männern zusammen. Wer sagt dir, dass sie dich nicht schon wieder benutzt!", mahnte sie.

Castle schüttelte den Kopf. „Alexis, bitte setzt dich, komm schon." Er klopfte mit seiner Hand auf den Platz recht neben ihm. Alexis setzte sich etwas widerwillig. „Ich liebe sie und zwar so sehr, dass ich bereit bin ihr all diese Fehler zu verzeihen. Außerdem habe ich auch Fehler gemacht, ich habe, obwohl ich bereits wusste, was ich für sie fühle, etwas mit anderen Frauen gehabt und bin zu Gina zurück gekrochen als Kate mich das erste Mal hat abblitzen lassen, was ein riesiger Fehler war."

Alexis unterbrach ihren Vater: „Dad sie war mit jemand anderem zusammen! Was hättest Du tun sollen?"

„Nicht sofort zu meiner Ex-Frau rennen, sondern vielleicht einfach Urlaub machen, alleine, versuchen den Kopf freizubekommen, wenn ich das getan hätte, wären Kate und ich schon vor zwei Jahren zusammengekommen, weil sie mit Demming an dem Abend, als Gina und ich wieder ein Paar wurden, Schluss gemacht hatte, um uns eine Chance zu geben. Das ist einer der Fehler, die ich mir niemals, in meinem ganzen Leben, verzeihen werde."

Vater und Tochter schauten sich schweigend an. „Es war richtig was Du getan hattest", sagte Alexis auf einmal.

Castle schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das war es nicht, es war ein Fehler mit Gina wieder etwas anzufangen und das wusste ich bereits nach wenigen Tagen, der einzige Grund, warum ich die Beziehung am Leben erhalten hatte war, dass ich es nicht ertragen konnte mir Kate glücklich mit einem anderen Mann vorzustellen", erklärte er.

Alexis seufzte, sie konnte diese Diskussion wohl nicht gewinnen, dafür hatte diese Frau ihrem Vater zu sehr den Kopf verdreht. „Was für Fehler hast Du denn sonst noch bitte schön gemacht?", fragte sie sarkastisch.

„Ich habe hinter ihrem Rücken am Fall ihrer Mutter gearbeitet, mehr als einmal und sie hat mir immer wieder verziehen, weil sie mich liebt."

„Wenn Du das glaubst", seufzte Alexis und stand auf. „Aber wenn sie dir wieder das Herz bricht, und glaub mir, dass wird sie, sage nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt." Mit diesem Worten verschwand Alexis und ging die Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer.

* * *

Martha führte zur selben Zeit ein ähnliches Gespräch mit Beckett. „Kate ich hoffe Sie wissen wie sehr mein Sohn Sie liebt", sagte Martha.

„Glauben Sie mir Martha, dass tue ich", erwiderte Beckett sofort.

Marthas Blick wanderte zum Schlafzimmer, wo sie sehen konnte, dass Castles Bett ziemlich ramponiert war. „Das sehe ich", murmelte sie. „Sei es wie es sei. Er liebt sie abgöttisch Kate und würde alles für sie tun. Ich will, dass er glücklich ist und ich weiß, dass ihn nichts glücklicher machen würde als eine feste romantische Beziehung mit Ihnen, aber ich will wissen, ob sie dasselbe wollen", erklärte sich Martha.

Beckett lächelte die ältere Frau an. Genauso hätte wohl ihre eigene Mutter Castle in diesem Moment ran genommen. „Ich liebe Rick und ich will mit ihm zusammen sein, komme was wolle. Ich habe ihm bereits bei einem unsere ersten Fälle gesagt, dass ich nach dem einem Mann fürs Leben suche, meinen „Einmal und nie wieder", was sich aufs Heiraten bezieht. Und was soll ich sagen, ich habe ihn in Ihrem Sohn gefunden Martha. Ich will mein Leben mit ihm verbringen. Ich weiß, das ist Klischeehaft, aber es ist nun einmal die Wahrheit", gestand Beckett der Mutter ihres Freundes.

Martha lächelte zufrieden. „Gut zu wissen. Meinen Segen habt ihr, nur mit Alexis, scheint es anders zu sein." Beide hatte teilweise mitbekommen, was Alexis gesagt hatte. Beckett wusste, dass sie auch Castles Tochter auf ihre Seite bringen musste, wenn sie eine langfristige Beziehung, die funktionierte, mit ihm haben wollte. Die beiden hielten sich aus der Diskussion zwischen Alexis und ihrem Vater heraus, bis Alexis ihren finalen Kommentar abgab und nach oben verschwand.

Beckett machte sich auf den Weg ihr zu folgen. „Wo willst Du hin?", fragte sie Castle verwundert.

„Mit deiner Tochter reden, ihr klar machen, dass ich es ernst meine", erklärte Beckett und ging die Treppe hinauf. Sie klopfte an Alexis' Tür, keine Antwort. Sie klopfte erneut. Wieder nichts. Gerade als sie erneut anklopfen wollte, öffnete Alexis die Tür, hätte sie aber beinahe wieder zugeschlagen als sie Beckett sah, ihr Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich von missmutig in Abscheu. Beckett allerdings stellte ihren Fuß in den Türrahmen. „Alexis, bitte, wir müssen uns unterhalten", sagte die ältere Frau.

Alexis drehte sich um und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Beckett nutzte die Gelegenheit und öffnete die Tür. Alexis starrte den Detective voller Wut an. „Worüber müssen wir uns bitte sehr unterhalten? Dass Sie meinen Vater nur mal wieder benutzen? Seine Liebe für sie dafür ausnutzen, einer Ihrer unnützen Beziehungen zu führen?", blaffte Alexis, mit Tränen in den Augen.

Beckett biss sich auf die Unterlippe und kämpfte gegen das Verlangen an auf den Boden zu schauen. „Alexis ich weiß, dass ich mich bisher nicht so benommen habe, als würde ich dasselbe für deinen Vater fühlen wie er für mich und das ist auch einer der Gründe, warum ich ihn bei weitem nicht verdient habe. Aber glaube mir, ich liebe ihn, ich bin nur nicht so gut solche Gefühle zu zeigen", verteidigte sich Beckett.

Alexis schaute zu der älteren Frau, zu der sie bis vor gut einem Jahr aufgeschaut hatte, bis sie realisierte, wie sehr sie mit ihrem Vater spielte. „Es ist eine komische Art zu zeigen, dass man jemanden liebt, indem man mit jemand anderen zusammen ist, egal was die Person, die man angeblich liebt, für einen tut." Alexis forderte Beckett heraus.

Der Detective holte tief Luft, bevor sie antwortete: „Seit dem Mord an meiner Mutter hatte ich mich verschlossen, eine Mauer um mein Herz aufgebaut, die niemand einreißen konnte, außer deinem Vater, aber selbst er konnte sie nicht komplett zerstören. Ich hatte Angst, Angst vor den Gefühlen, die ich vor ihm hatte, weil ich Bindungsängste hatte, teilweise immer noch habe.

Der Mord an meiner Mutter und der folgende Alkoholismus meines Vaters hatten mir gezeigt, dass man jeden verlieren kann und ich hatte gedacht, wenn ich mich verschließe, dann kann ich nicht mehr verletzt werden. So lange ich keine Beziehung mit jemanden habe, den ich wirklich liebe und dem ich mich öffne, kann er mich nicht verletzen, kann der mögliche Verlust nicht so schmerzen. Nun ja, ich lag falsch.

Als dein Vater in die Hamptons gehen wollte, war ich mit Tom Demming zusammen, weil ich Angst vor dem hatte, was passieren würde, wenn ich meine Gefühlen für deinen Dad nachgeben würde. Er war ein Playboy und ich wusste nicht, und weiß bis heute nicht, warum seine beiden Ehen gescheitert waren und ich hatte Angst davor nur eine weitere Frau seiner langen Liste von Eroberungen zu werden. Erst als ich realisiert hatte, dass ich ihn nicht verlieren konnte und ich davor genauso viel Angst hatte, wie davor von ihm verletzt zu werden, entschloss ich mich, ihm eine Chance zu geben, über meinen eigenen Schatten zu springen und mir etwas zu erlauben, was ich mir seit dem Tod meiner Mutter nicht mehr erlaubt hatte, glücklich zu sein. Aber als ich ihm meine Gefühle gestehen wollte, tauchte auf einmal Gina auf und dann hatte er sich drei Monate nicht gemeldet. Ich war verletzt, Rick hatte mir mein Herz gebrochen und als er wieder da war, fühlte ich mich so allein. Er hatte dich, Martha und Gina wenn er nach der Arbeit nach Hause ging und ich niemanden.

Dann lernte ich Josh kennen, aber er war nie mehr als ein Trostpflaster, bis ich irgendwann realisiert hatte, dass ich mehr von einer Beziehung wollte. Dein Vater war wieder Single und ich hatte gehofft, er hätte die unterschwelligen Botschaften, die ich ihm alle geschickt hatte, bekommen und verstanden. Ich hatte gehofft, dass er mich vielleicht fragen würde, ob ich ihm nicht vielleicht eine Chance geben würde, was er allerdings nie getan hatte. Ich beging daher einen der größten Fehler meines Lebens und gab Josh eine zweite Chance, obwohl ich ihn nicht liebte", erklärte Beckett, den Tränen nahe.

„Und wieso haben Sie dann nicht auf sein Liebesgeständnis reagiert, nachdem Sie angeschossen wurden? Warum sind Sie mit Ihren Freund zusammengeblieben und haben Dad drei Monate nicht angerufen? Warum haben Sie sieben Monate lang darüber gelogen, dass Sie sich nicht erinnern würde?" Alexis war wütend. Beckett versuchte sich zu verteidigen, aber sie glaubte dem Detective kein Wort. Wenn diese Frau ihren Vater wirklich lieben würde, hätte sie es ihm bereits sehr viel früher gesagt.

„Meine Bindungsängste waren wieder da. Was wäre gewesen, wenn er mich wieder versetzen würde? Ich hätte diesen Schmerz nicht aushalten können. Und ich habe mit Josh Schluss gemacht, direkt nachdem dein Vater mich im Krankenhaus besucht hatte. Ich hatte Angst vor ihm, wegen der Macht, die er über mein Herz hatte und ich wollte ihn nicht mit mir belasten. Ich war ein komplettes Durcheinander und dein Vater verdient mehr als das was ich war, verdammt als das was ich bin. Seit acht Monaten bin ich Therapie, um von meinen Probleme los zu kommen, um meine Bindungsängste los zu werden, meine Obsession mit dem Fall meiner Mutter zu überwinden und um endlich in der Lage zu sein, deinem Vater zu gestehen was ich fühle." Beckett war den Tränen nahe und holte tief Luft. „Ich verlange nicht, dass Du mir für den ganzen Schmerz den ich deinen Vater bereitet habe sofort verzeihst, ich verlange nicht, dass Du mich verstehst, denn egal wie schlau und clever Du auch schon für dein Alter bist, Du bist noch zu jung um solche Ängste zu verstehen. Ich bitte dich nur darum, mir eine Chance zu geben zu beweisen, dass ich es ernst meine", sagte sie und eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken", erwiderte Alexis auf einmal und bedeute Beckett mit einer Handbewegung, ihr Zimmer zu verlassen. Beckett ging und kam zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Martha und Castle sahen sie hoffnungsvoll an. „Ich fürchte, Sie wird mir nie verzeihen, dir nicht gleich eine Chance gegeben zu haben", sagte sie mit einer vor Traurigkeit bebenden Stimme.

Castle ging auf sie zu und umarmte sie. „Das ist das Problem mit Kindern. Sie stellen ihre Eltern meistens auf ein Podest und jeder der dies nicht tut, ist ein Feind", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Daraufhin geleitete er sie zurück auf die Couch, wo sie es sich erneut gemütlich machten.

* * *

Ryan und Esposito standen vor einem Haus in Spanish Harlem und warteten darauf, dass der Bewohner herauskam. Auf einmal kam Cesar Vales, ein Latino in einem teuren Anzug, heraus. „Mr Vales?", sprach ihn Esposito.

„Ja, das bin ich", antwortete der gut gekleidete Mann.

„Detectives Esposito und Ryan, NYPD. Können wir Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen?"

Vales atmete genervt aus und schenkte Esposito einen drohenden Blick. „Was wollen Sie wissen?", erwiderte er mit einer sehr kalten und bedrohlichen Stimme.

Ryan holte ein Foto heraus. „Kennen Sie diesen Mann?" Vales schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Wirklich nicht?" Vales schüttelte erneut nur den Kopf.

Ryan und Esposito schauten sich kurz an, bevor sie sich wieder ihren Verdächtigen zu wandten. „Sein Name ist Cole Maddox, ein Auftragsmörder. Laut einem Tipp, soll er für sie arbeiten", sagte Esposito Vales direkt auf den Kopf zu.

Die beiden Lations lieferten sich daraufhin ein Anstarr-Duell. Espositos Blick war von Wut und Ernsthaftigkeit erfüllt, Vales von Kälte, Verachtung und Häme. „Tut mir leid, ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden. Ich habe da noch einen wichtigen Termin." Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Vales ab und ging zu seinem Mercedes.

„Sollen wir ihm folgen?", fragte Ryan seinen Partner als Vales wegfuhr.

Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein Bro, wäre zu auffällig. Wir bitten einfach die Verkehrszentrale ihn zu verfolgen", antwortete Esposito und zückte sein Handy.

* * *

Vales griff in seinem Auto wiederum ebenfalls zu seinem Handy. „Ist alles bereit?", fragte er.

„Ja, dass ist es", antwortete Maddox.

„Gut ich bin etwa einer viertel Stunde da." Vales legte auf und fuhr weiter.

Maddox selbst steckte sein Handy wieder in die Tasche und drehte sich zu der Frau um, die neben ihm saß. Es war Evelyn Montgomery, die Witwe von Roy Montgomery. Um ihren Hals hing die Rohrbombe, die Maddox gebastelt hatte. „Und nun werden Sie diesen Smith anrufen", befahl Maddox und übergab Evelyn sein Handy.

Mit zitternder Hand tippte sie die Nummer des alten Freundes ihres verstorbenen Ehemannes ein. Es klingelte ein paar Mal, bevor Smith abnahm. „Jack, ich bin es, Evelyn. Es geht um Roy.", kurze Pause, „Nein es geht mir gut, ich habe nur in seinem alten Büro etwas gefunden, was Du dir ansehen solltest.", erneut eine Pause, „Ich weiß nicht was es sein soll, irgend eine alte Akte. Ich dachte erst darüber nach Kate anzurufen, aber dass wäre wohl eher nicht so klug gewesen", wieder eine Pause, „Es geht um den Mord an ihrer Mutter", wieder Pause. „Gut bis gleich." Evelyn legte auf. „Er kommt gleich."

Maddox grinste zufrieden. Dies würde seine Bosse unheimlich stolz machen und wenn alles so gehen würde, wie er es sich ausgemalt hatte, dann würde er auch endlich seinen Auftrag Beckett zu töten beenden können.

* * *

Wenig später in Castles Wohnung: Castle stand in der Küche machte das Abendessen. Alexis war inzwischen wieder herunter gekommen und beäugte Beckett die gesamte Zeit über argwöhnisch. Auch Martha hatte inzwischen mit ihr gesprochen, doch auch das hatte nichts an Alexis Einstellung geändert. In ihren Augen war sie die Einzige, die sah wer Kate wirklich war und die anderen ließen sich einfach nur von dem Detective blenden.

Castles Handy klingelte auf einmal. „Castle."

„Hier ist Smith. Sie sollten ihre Polizisten-Freunde zum Haus der Montgomerys schicken, dort stimmt irgendetwas nicht. Ich glaube, Evelyn wurde als Geisel genommen", sagte Smith ohne große Umschweife.

Castle stockte der Atem und er wandte sich geschockt dem Wohnzimmer zu. Den drei Frauen, die in diesem saßen, entging seine Reaktion nicht. „Ich werde sie sofort anrufen", stammelte er und legte auf. „Das war Smith", erklärte er den drei neugierigen Personen vor ihm. „Er sagt ich sollte die Polizei zu den Montgomerys schicken, da Evelyn als Geisel genommen wurde."

Alle drei schauten ihn schockiert und Martha schlug ihre Hände vor dem Mund zusammen. Beckett reagiert am schnellste. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, zückte sie ihr Handy und informierte Ryan und Esposito, die allerdings selbst schon auf dem Weg dorthin waren, da Vales dies anscheinend auch war.

„Wir sollten dorthin fahren", sagte Castle auf einmal. Die drei Frauen sahen ihn noch geschockter an.

„Sag mal spinnst Du Rick?", fragte ihn Beckett. „Dieser Maddox oder wer sonst hat Evelyn als Geisel genommen, wahrscheinlich um jeden, der mit dem Fall zu tun hat dorthin zu locken. Wir werden dort nicht hingehen!"

„Kate, es sind die Montgomerys, unsere Freunde. Wir können sie nicht einfach hängen lassen", protestierte Castle.

„Vergiss es, ich werde nicht zu lassen, dass sich irgendeiner von uns in derartige Gefahr begibt. Ryan und Espo sind bereits unterwegs und sie informieren die Kollegen. Wenn es sicher ist, können wir hin, aber nicht jetzt."

„Bis wir dort sind, sind mehrere Streifenbeamte bereits vor Ort, Kate. Es würde keinerlei Gefahr bestehen", argumentierte Castle.

Beckett und Castle starrten sich einige Zeit lang an, bis Beckett schließlich nach gab und zustimmte nach Inwood zu fahren. Was keiner von beiden wusste: Beckett hatte es geschafft Zweifel in Alexis bezüglich ihrer eigenen Haltung gegenüber ihr, also Beckett, hervorzurufen.

* * *

Smith selbst war ebenfalls bereits auf dem Weg zum Haus der Montgomerys. Vor diesem standen inzwischen zwei Streifenwagen, die Vales den Weg versperrten, was dieser aber noch nicht wusste. Erst einige Minuten später, als er in der entsprechend Straße ankam, entdeckte er das Polizeiaufgebot. Er fluchte wild vor sich hin und fuhr in eine Seitenstraße. Von hier aus versuchte er die Polizei zu umgehen und so ins Haus der Montgomerys zu kommen. Wenig später trafen auch Ryan und Esposito ein und übernahmen das Kommando.

Als Smith ankam, tat er das gleiche wie Vales: Er parkte etwas weiter vom Haus entfernt und schlich sich hinten herum aufs Grundstück, während die Polizei noch Stellung bezog. Kaum war er im Haus, sah er, dass Evelyn gefesselt auf einem Stuhl in der Küche saß, mit einer Rohrbombe um ihren Hals. Dann hielt ihm auf einmal Maddox eine Waffe an den Kopf. „Hallo Mr Smith, schön Sie endlich einmal persönlich einem kennen zu lernen", begrüßte ihn Vales, der es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht hatte. „Ich glaube Sie besitzen da etwas, was meine Auftraggeber gerne hätten."

„Lecken Sie mich", erwiderte Smith steinhart und wütend, wofür er nur ein höhnisches Lachen erntete.

„Ich denke Sie wissen ziemlich gut, was jetzt passieren wird. Sie kommen mit mir mit und geben mir die Akten oder mein Freund hier, wird ihre Freundin dort drüben in die Luft jagen und im Durcheinander danach, werden wir erst einmal ungestört verschwinden", sagte Vales ruhig und starrte Smith ohne mit einer Wimper zu zucken an. „Also, wie entscheiden Sie sich?" Lautete die rhetorische Frage.

„Ich werde Ihnen die Akten geben, wenn Sie Evelyn laufen lassen", erwiderte Smith.

Vales lachte erneut. „Nein, ich bestimme hier die Regeln. Ich werde Mr Maddox hier erst befehlen Mrs Montgomery gehen zu lassen, wenn ich die Akten habe und mich von ihrer Gesamtheit überzeugt habe."

Smith seufzte. Er hätte es wissen müssen, irgendwann musste dies alles nach hinten losgehen. „Also schön, aber wie umgehen wir die Polizei?"

„Lassen Sie das einmal meine Sorge sein", sagte Vales grinsend und zückte selbst eine Waffe.

* * *

Ein paar Minuten später kamen Castle und Beckett an der Szenerie an. „Was ist hier los?", fragte Beckett Esposito.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete dieser. „Wir versuchen die ganze Zeit drinnen anzurufen, aber niemand nimmt ab. Allerdings gibt es eindeutig Bewegungen im Haus."

Kaum hatte er aufgehört zu sprechen, öffnete sich die Tür. Vales kam mit erhobenen Händen heraus, hinter ihm Smith, der ihm seine eigene Waffe gegen die Schläfe hielt. „Lassen Sie uns passieren oder ich erschieße diesen Mann und dann wird mein Partner das Haus in die Luft jagen", sagte er, allerdings mit einer etwas unsicheren Stimme.

„Das ist er, dass ist Smith", flüsterte Castle zu Beckett.

„Er scheint unsicher", erwiderte Beckett.

„Vielleicht wird er durch die Bombe gezwungen, Vales als Opfer darzustellen", mutmaßte Castle.

„Wie kommst Du darauf, Bro?", fragte Esposito verwundert.

„Das ist unser mysteriöser Hinweisgeber. Warum sollte er uns hier her locken, wenn wir ihm nur im Wege stehen würden", erklärte Castle. Esposito nickte zustimmend und gab den Befehl die beiden passieren zu lassen. Wenig später fuhr Smith' Wagen davon. Esposito gab den Befehl ihn mit Hilfe der Verkehrsüberwachungskameras im Auge zu behalten.

* * *

Die Zeit verging und schließlich entschloss man sich, das Haus zu stürmen. Maddox wurde verhaftet und die Bombe entschärft. Gates war inzwischen eingetroffen. „Handelte es sich bei dem anonymen Anrufer um die selbe Person wie beim letzten Mal?", fragte sie Castle wie aus dem Nichts.

Zum Glück hatten Ryan und Esposito ihn bereits vorgewarnt. „Ja und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass der Mann, der Vales entführt hat unser Anrufer war", sagte er.

Gates nickte verstehend. „Gut, dass nächste Mal kommen sie gleich damit aufs Revier und bestellen Ryan und Esposito nicht zu ihnen nach Hause. Damit bringen Sie die beiden nur in Schwierigkeiten, verstanden?" Castle nickte und Gates ging zu besagten Detectives um sich nach der Lage zu erkundigen.

Castle selbst ging zu Beckett, die bei Evelyn und ihren beiden Töchtern saß. „Es wird alles wieder gut, Evelyn", versuchte sie ihre alte Bekannte zu beruhigen.

„Du verstehst nicht Kate, diese Männer haben davon geredet, dass Roy in irgendeine Verschwörung verstrickt war, die mit deiner Mutter zu tun hatte. Sie haben gemeint, er sei dreckig gewesen", schluchzte sie und Beckett umarmte sie.

Castle und Beckett tauschten ein paar vielsagende Blicke, mit denen sie sich entschieden, Evelyn nichts von dem zu erzählen, was ihr Mann vor zwanzig Jahren getan hatte. Stattdessen trösteten sie die Familie und fuhren erst spät in der Nacht wieder nach Hause.

* * *

Einige Tage später: Alexis hielt vor ihrem gesamten Jahrgang eine Rede, als Gäste waren Castle, Martha, Beckett und Lanie anwesend. Letztere war nicht gerade gut drauf. Sie war wütend, dass Esposito sie versetzt hatte, ohne sie vorher anzurufen und darüber zu informieren, was mit den Montgomerys los war. Noch während der Veranstaltung erhielt Castle einen Anruf. „Hier ist Smith. Sie sollten verschwinden. Der Drachen hat nun alle Akten und wird sich nun nicht mehr um unseren Deal kümmern. Egal ob Sie oder Beckett von dem Fall fern bleiben oder nicht, Sie wissen zu viel und sind daher eine Gefahr. Sie müssen die Stadt verlassen, so schnell Sie können." Bevor Castle etwas erwidern konnte, legte Smith auf.

Als die Veranstaltung vorbei war, nahm er Alexis, Martha und Beckett zur Seite. „Smith hat mich erneut angerufen, eben gerade. Er hat mich davor gewarnt, dass der Drache nun wieder hinter mir und Kate her ist", erklärte er. „Kate, ich bitte dich zu verschwinden, ich selbst werde in die Hamptons fahren, dort sollte es einigermaßen sicher sein. Wenn Du mit willst, kannst Du mitkommen, oder Du kannst wo anders hinfahren, aber ich bitte dich darum, die Stadt zu verlassen. Und ihr beide solltet ebenfalls so gut es geht auf der Hut sein, auch Du Alexis, selbst wenn Du jetzt erst einmal nach Los Angeles fliegst."

„Ich werde mitkommen", sagte Beckett, ohne überhaupt über ihre Antwort nachzudenken. „Wann fahren wir?"

„Am besten so schnell wie möglich. In zwei Stunden würde ich sagen", antwortete Castle.

„Wie soll ich dann bitte schön morgen zum Flughafen kommen?", fragte Alexis.

„Du kannst ja Ryan oder Esposito fragen, sie fahren dich sicherlich gerne. Und Mutter, sei vorsichtig, ja?"

„Natürlich Richard, ich werde auch darauf aufpassen, dass Alexis bis morgen hier sicher ist", erwiderte Martha.

Die vier fuhren so schnell sie konnten nach Hause und noch am späten Nachmittag standen Castle und Beckett vor seinem Haus in den Hamptons. „Wow, das ist wirklich wunderschön Rick", hauchte Beckett, nachdem sie aus seinem Wagen ausgestiegen war.

„Ich weiß, daher habe ich es gekauft", antwortete Castle mit einem Grinsen. „Komm lass und usere Sachen rein bringen und es uns gemütlich machen."

Und während sie dies taten wurden sie durch ein Zielfernrohr genauestens beobachtet.

FORSETZUNG FOLGT


End file.
